A big Change
by CMM1981
Summary: Summary: Takes place sixteen years ago when Haley left for the tour. But returned 2 weeks later with news that would change the course of both hers and Nathan’s lives…or so she thought.
1. The Truth to be revealed

Summary: Takes place sixteen years ago when Haley left for the tour. But returned 2 weeks later with news that would change the course of both hers and Nathan's lives…or so she thought.

Chapter1: The truth to be revealed

It was a cloudy, dreary night, a kind of night where all you could feels is depressed. That's exactly how Nathan Scott was feeling. Just two weeks ago his wife Haley left him for this tour that Chris Keller encouraged her to go on. All he's been doing since then is getting drunk, and skipping school. He didn't understand what possessed her to go with Chris Keller on this tour. She was a great musician. He knew that much but she was doing fine here. She is only 16 years old; she had no business being on that tour. She belonged with Nathan. In Tree Hill. The place she always knew and the place that had one of the most important things in her life… maybe the most important thing…Nathan. Well Nathan knew that. But he didn't know anything anymore.

It had been just two hours since she said good-bye to Michelle and Chris. Well those good-byes were in letters but they were still said. Haley was headed back to Tree Hill to Nathan, who she was sure was going to welcome her back in open arm. After hearing how Lucas said he was suffering she knew he would so happy with her return. The only thing that could stand in the way of this perfect reunion with her husband was the thing she had to tell him…which was he reason for returning to Tree Hill so soon. When Haley exited the bus in Tree Hill she was anxious to see Nathan. The look on his face. Wishing for forgiveness. She went over this in her head a million times. The joy and happiness she would bring back into his life. When Haley arrived at the apartment she lost the confidence and walked away. She went to the one place she knew she would feel safe and be supported. She went to her Lucas' house, where she knew she would be welcomed. When she arrived at his house she ran up the stairs to the door that lead to his bedroom, she taped on the door lightly. Lucas quickly opened the door and looked completely shocked at the sight of his best friend with a very scared look on her face.

"Haley. Oh my god. What are you doing here? Does Nathan know your home? Did you go see him?" Lucas bombarded her with all these questions.

By the look on her face he knew the answer to each of his questions that he just asked. Haley stood there silently.

"Haley, come on in. What's wrong? He asked concerned.

"I came home to see Nathan. But I got to the apartment and was too scared. More like terrified. After the way you described how he was doing I had second thoughts of if he would be happy to see me or not" she stated.

"Of course he would be happy to see you. He's doing terrible. He's been drunk and suspended. You're the one thing that he needs to see right now." Lucas said.

"Yeah. It's just that I need to tell him something. And I don't how he's going to react. I'm scared he'll be too angry and mad to forgive me and help me." she said quickly.

"What do you have to tell him? I'm sure he'll be fine with it. And he will forgive you. Trust me. Are you okay? Haley! What is it? Why did you come back anyway? Last week you sounded like that was the last thing on your mind. What happened? He asked worried.

"That was all before I found out." She said softly.

"Found out what?" he asked curiously. Worried about his brother.

"Um… I'm…I'm. she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Your what, Hales? You can tell me. It's okay. I'm here for you." he said very concerned.

"I know. Thanks. Okay I'll say it. I left the tour because I found out…I'm…pregnant. And scared. And I can't face Nathan. There's no way. Not after what I did." She said quickly, yet quietly.

"Wow, Hales. Are you sure? Absolutely positive? He asked

"Yeah I took a test back in New York. What am I supposed to do Luke?" she asked. Hoping for a supportive answer from him.

"Okay, first of all I'm going to go out and get you another pregnancy test just to be sure. Then I'm going to let you stay here and I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow then you can tell Nathan whatever the result is. Okay?" He quickly stated.

"Okay. Thanks Luke. Sounds like you know exactly what to do." she said

"Yeah. I'll be back in a few minutes. No one's home so don't worry okay?" he said and left the room.

Lucas return 20 minutes later with a brown paper bag in his hand and walked through his door to see it empty.

"Hales. Haley. I'm back" he screamed.

Then he saw he come out of the bathroom, slowly.

"You okay, Haley." He asked worried.

"Yeah just a little sick. Thanks. She grabbed the brown bag and went back into the bathroom and came out 5 minutes later. She showed Luke the test. It was positive…again. What am I gonna do? How am I gonna tell Nathan? You need to help me Luke.

"First, you need a good night sleep then we can deal with this first thing in the morning. Go to the doctor. I called them. You have an appointment at 10:00 am. And then we'll deal with Nathan. Just go to sleep, okay." He said and left the room giving his friend the space she needs.

It was 8:30am when Haley woke up. She looked over at the clock and got up. She decided to go and take a shower. When she was finished getting ready, it was 9:15am she had 45 minutes before she had to be at this doctor's appointment. She walked out of Luke's bedroom and walked into the kitchen where he was eating some toast and reading the sports page of the newspaper. Just like Nathan she thought.

"Hey. How you doing? Want some breakfast?" Lucas asked

"No. I'm good thanks. Just some water." she asked

They talked for a half hour when Luke realized the time and suggested the get going. When they arrived at the office, Haley felt so sick and was sure she was pregnant no matter what Lucas was saying. They were waiting there for 10 minutes and then the nurse said "Haley Scott". She got up and smiled slightly at they called her by her married name and then got back to reality. They took some tests and said they would call her in an hour with the results. Her and Lucas went down the street to a small diner until the doctor called her. They called and Haley was scared to death to answer it but knew she had to. She walked out the door to answer it. The doctor said: "Mrs. Scott we are calling with the results of your pregnancy test and you are indeed pregnant. You may call us when you tell your husband to make some appointments. Congratulations! And have a nice day." he stated happily. Lucas exited the diner just as Haley closed her phone.

"So what Happened?" He asked.

"I'm Pregnant." she said quietly.


	2. It can't be true

Chapter 2: It can't be true

Haley was crying in the embrace of her best friend. They went back to Lucas' house and it was silent the whole trip.

"Lucas. How should I tell Nathan?" she asked

"Well first go and see him. Tell him you made a mistake and you love him. Start asking him how he's been? And stuff like that. Then say you need to talk to him about something important and tell him. He'll be supportive. I'm sure of it. I mean he never wanted to be like Dan, so he should be okay. Good luck. Here take my car." He finished he opened the door for her to leave.

"Thank you, Lucas." she said just above a whisper.

When Haley turned on to Oakmont Terrace she felt her stomach turn into a knot. She was thinking of the night she left and then turned into the parking lot of the apartment. Inside the apartment was Nathan sitting in front of the TV watching the news with his best friend, Tim who came over to help him. The headline tonight was Haley James leaves Wreakers tour. Nathan was shocked to hear this. He looked at Tim who was confused by Nathan's expression.

"What?" Tim asked

"Look Tim. Look at the headline. Haley left the tour. Where could she be? But why would she leave?" He replied and began talking to himself.

He sat on the couch and was thinking about his beautiful wife. Where she is? Just the he hears a light tap at the door. Lately he has been dreading opening that door because every time he does someone is there reminding him of Haley and what has happened to him. He got up slowly and swung open the door. Seeing Haley there surprised him a bit.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" He asked concerned.

"I need to talk to you." she replied.

"Yeah. Come in." he opened the door widely and let her in. Tim leave. He stated.

"Oh, come on I want to see the fight." he sounded disappointed

Tim left slowly and Nathan turned around and saw Haley's mouth gape open at the mess that has formed just from the two weeks she had been gone.

"So what's up? I heard you left the tour. But, why?" Nathan asked confused.

"Because of something that happened. It's just… I can't live there. With those people because none of them are you." She said.

Nathan smiled slightly and then brought himself back to the present.

"Wait. What happened?" he asked.

"Okay, Nathan listen. Wow, this is harder than I thought it would be. Nathan I came back because I found out that we're… I…us are going to be… parents." She stated afraid of the outcome.

"What? What are you talking about?" He stood there confused still.

"I mean. I'm…. I'm …pregnant. And I want to come home". she said right above a whisper.

"And what you're here to tell me I'm the father. Or saying Chris didn't want to take care of his kid after he got you pregnant so your just saying that I'm the father. I don't buy that crap." he yelled.

"What are you talking about? I never slept with Chris and you know it. You just angry." she defended herself.

"Yeah, right. Get out Haley. You left, you ruined it. I would've given you the world. But now just leave there's nothing here for you. I bet you're not even pregnant. You're just a liar. Get out. Out of my apartment. Out of this town. And out of my life." he spoke harshly.

Haley just stood there with tears flowing down her face and ran out. This was a depressing day. She went back to Luke's stuck his keys in an envelope, slipped it under the door and took a cab to the airport. She left a not for Lucas telling him she had to leave. She was going to LA. Her sister Vivian lived there and maybe she could get a place near there. That was the last time Haley saw Tree Hill.


	3. Sixteen Years later

Chapter 3: Sixteen years later

It was 7:45am and Haley was waiting for her twins Nathan and Holly. They were always slow in the morning but today was the absolute worst. Holly looked almost identical to Haley. Blondish hair, skinny, pretty, and stood about 5 feet 6inches tall just like her mother. Nathan on the other hand had dark hair, blue eyes, was in shape, a great basketball player, and was about 6 feet 3 inches just like his father. Identical to Nathan. Everything about him. Not one feature was Haley's. And definitely slow like his father. Nathan and Holly never met their father. They had never been to Tree Hill. Never saw any other family but the people in LA. They always wondered what happened with their father but never asked because they didn't want upset their mother. She knew one day they would ask and she would have to tell them the truth. They always wanted to ask Haley if that man in the picture on her nightstand is their father but never had the courage to. Clearly he was if you just looked at Nathan Jr. you could tell. It was 7:55am when they finally left the house when school started at 8:00. Of course they would be late again that became a ritual with them. Haley worked as a special education teacher at an elementary school downtown. She's been working there since the twins were 5 years old.

That night both Nathan and Holly were acting insane. Fighting and annoying one another. Then the phone rang.

"Hello." Haley asked.

"Hey, Hales. What's up? It's Taylor." she answered

"Hey, Tay, what's up?" she asked

"Well, I was wondering if you ever considered coming back to Tree Hill." She asked hopefully

"What are you crazy? No way. You know who's there. I'm not ready to face that and neither are Holly and Nate. She replied.

"What? Nathan? Oh, my god they still don't know. Do they? Taylor asked.

"Yes, Nathan. And no I haven't found the courage to tell them about him or that their father is Nathan Scott Mr. NBA. Even though Nathan watched every game he was in. before he retired." she said

"Come on Haley. That was a long time ago. And they have the right to know. Anyway the elementary school has an opening for a special teacher and don't you want Nathan and Holly to graduate from Tree Hill, where you grew up?" she asked.

"I'll think about it. Call you later, okay." she said and hung up the phone.

Haley knew Taylor was right. Rarely was she but this time she was. Nathan and Holly do have the right to know about Nathan and she would love them to graduate from Tree Hill. Okay she was gonna do this. The school year was ending tomorrow and she would find a house and everything in Tree Hill and then move ASAP over the summer. She wasn't sure how the kids who react to the move but she knew it was the right choice.

Nathan! Holly! Get down here now! Haley screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

"What did we do?" Holly asked.

"I swear it was not my fault. That kid just fell, I swear." Nathan said with that famous Scott smirk Nathan always gave Haley when he was guilty.

"Okay, you didn't do anything. But Nathan we'll have a talk later about that kid you pushed. Don't respond. Anyway, this summer were gonna be making a move. It's time. Time I faced this place and what it means." She said fast.

"What are you talking about? We can't move. This is our home. We can't leave now." Holly protested.

"Holly--" Haley began. But was interrupted by Nathan.

"Stop it Holly. If this is what mom wants then we'll do it. So where we moving, mom. Nathan asked excitedly.

"Tree Hill. That's where I grew up. Where I was until I had you guys. Now it's time to go back. And I also want you to graduate from that High School." She said

"Sounds cool, mom. Why did you leave with us, though?" he asked curiously.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." she stated

Over the next two weeks Haley made the arrangement for her car to be taken to Tree Hill and all their stuff. Made flight reservations and found a great house on Oakmont Terrace. They would be leaving in two days.

It was 8am and Nathan, Holly, and Haley were up and ready to head out of town. They were kind of sad but they were happy to start in this new town especially Nathan. After all the stories Haley has told them they have a better prospective on the whole thing. They already said good-bye to all their friends and were now headed to Tree Hill


	4. A new life

Chapter4: A new life

It was 1:30 when they landed in Tree Hill. They went and got the luggage they had brought which was only one small bag each and took a cab to their new house. Everything looked the same as Haley had left it sixteen years ago. When they turned on to Oakmont everything came rushing back to Haley. Tears in her eyes as they past an oh, so familiar place, her and Nathan's apartment.

"You okay, mom." Nathan asked looking at his mom.

"Yeah. Just some old memories coming back." she replied to her son.

When they arrived at the house they got out and went inside. It was huge. It looked bigger than Haley had remembered from the internet. All of their stuff arrived later that night and Haley's car as well. The summer seemed to go by very fast it was the last week of August and Nathan and Holly would be starting school in one week. She caught up with some old friends in the last two months.

**The next week**

It was the first day of school at Tree Hill High for Nathan and Holly. Haley knew this would be one school year they would never forget which made her have a flashback of her junior year in which she got married, went on tour, and got pregnant. She just hoped with all her heart they would take different paths. Haley made sure they were up by 6:30am so they would not be late. What kind of impression would that be them being late on the first day especially because Haley had to go into the school to sign them into the school and sign some other papers. They were all ready by 7:330am and headed out by 7:35am. When they arrived at the school, it was exactly the way that Haley had remembered it except that the field house no longer said Whitey Durham which she expected, he would have had to retire by now. Before she could see who's name now replaced it she was being dragged by he two kids through the front doors of the school. When they entered the school Haley led them in to the office. The lady at the desk asked for Haley to sign the sheets and he name as well as the kids on the line and she could go. She was hesitate because with their names "Scott" would be recognized immediately considering their father was the star player and she heard he won the State Championships in senior year. Well, she had to so she did and they were on their way. They walked down the hallway in the directions of their first period classes. Haley exited the building and went home she would also be starting her new job today but not until 9:00.

It was 12:00 and Nathan and Holly had study hall and of course they decided to go and find some things at this new school that would interest them. So of course Nathan headed to the Gym to talk to the coach and Holly headed down the hall to help others. She walked in the tutoring center and volunteered for tutoring. Nathan walked into the gym. It was incredible, it was quiet and empty and the kind of place Nathan could find himself playing in. He stood there a moment to take it all in then walked through the locker room to the coaches office. The door read Coach Scott, he knocked on the door and waited for the coach to notice he was there.

"Hey. What's up? Can I help you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm new and I was wondering if you had any spots in your lineup?"

Nathan Jr. answered.

"What? Sorry. Um…that depends let me see you play…come on son, show me." he told him.

Nathan went and showed the coach what he could do he did some lay-ups, dunks shots, fade-aways and many more. Coach Scott was impressed and told him he would give him a chance. All he needed to do was to have parent permission. He handed Nathan a formed and they started to walk away and then Coach Scott (NATHAN) turned and said:

"Hey, what's your name by the way?" he asked.

"Nathan!" He yelled.

Nathan stood there and was confused by this young man who just came up to him. He looked so familiar. Like him, when he was 16. Amazingly weird. His name was Nathan, that's weird too.

**That night**

Haley just got home from work to both of her children fighting over the computer. "Hey guys. How was your first day? Stop it now! She yelled at he fighting kids.

"My day was great mom. I got put onto the basketball team. All I need is your signature and that's it." Nathan pleaded with his mom.

"Sure. I'm proud of you. How about you, Holly?" Haley asked happily.

"Good. I volunteered at the tutor center" she replied

"That's great Holly. You know I did the same thing in High School.

"How about me mom? Did you play basketball in High School too." Nathan asked.

"No but it runs in the family" Haley answered quickly

She hated that her kids didn't know the truth but it was so painful for her she just couldn't have her kids go through the same thing.

"Anyway you guys want to go out to eat someplace?" She asked

"Yes" They said in unison


	5. Nathan's discovery

Haley, Nathan, and Holly left their house they all wanted something different. So they decided to go to a diner down the road.

When they enter the diner they were seated right away. Just as they took their seats an older man spotted her and walked over to her.

"Well, Well. Ms. Scott. Long time no see. Huh?" Whitey said

"Yeah. Hey coach. How are you?" Haley replied.

Nathan and Holly looked confused at what the man had just called their mother. Their entire life they've known their mother as Haley James even though their names were "Scott".

"Well, who do we have here?" Whitey asked.

" Um… Coach Durham, these are my kids" Haley replied.

"Oh my. Are they Nath..?" Whitey started but stopped himself at the look on her face.

"Yeah. This is Holly and Nathan Jr."Haley whispered hoping her kids could not hear her.

"Well, I gotta go check up on the new coach there at the school, so I better get going." Whitey said quickly

"Hey that's my new coach." Nathan said loudly.

"Really? You're on Nathan's team?"Whitey asked.

"Yup. I guess. Wow, his name's Nathan too. That's so cool" Nathan replied.

"Yeah. Well see you later. Nice seeing you again Ms.Scott. Hope I see you around" Whitey said and walked away.

Nathan and Holly both stared at Haley after Whitey walked away.

"Well, we better order. Waitor."Haley yelled.

They all ordered and the waiter brought their drinks. Nathan and Holly were still staring at Haley.

"What's with you two?" She asked.

"Why was that guy calling you Ms. Scott? I mean you're not a Scott. You're Haley James. Not Scott." Nathan started yelling.

"Oh, you know old people they just get confused." She tried saying trying to cover this whole thing up.

"I don't think so. Tell us the truth." Nathan said directly.

Just then the waiter came to their table and placed down their food. They just sat there in silence for the rest of the meal.

------------

(At the school. In Nathan's office)

Nathan was sitting at his desk looking at some old photos of him and Lucas and Haley when Whitey walked in.

"Re-living some old memories."Whitey asked. Frightening Nathan.

" Yeah, I guess so." Nathan replied.

"So Nate, how you doing?" He asked softly

"Okay, I guess." Nathan said quietly.

"So... I met your Mr. and Ms. Scott" Whitey blurted out.

"What...what are you talking about?" Nathan asked confused.

"Nathan and Holly!" He said.

"Who are they? I mean that's my name." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, I know. I mean your son and daughter." He said

"What…what do you mean? I don't have any kids. None." Nathan spoke so seriously.

"Well, you better check up on that one, coach. Cause your son's on your team." Whitey said stating the fact.

"Who? How could I? Who's are they?" He kept asking questions.

"Haley's, Nathan. You don't know your kids? At all? Well, sorry I said anything. Anyway how's the practicing going." Whitey said changing the subject.

"Haley? You mean..? Oh god. I'm an idiot. How could I...? There's no way I..."He continued for a while then took out Nathan's permission form for the team which had his phone number and address on it and left the office.


	6. Nathan confronts Haley

**Nathan confronts Haley**

Nathan walked quickly out of Tree Hill High. He got into his car and looked at Nathan's permission slip and the address that was neatly printed on the line. He knew exactly where it was. He practically grew up on that street. That's where his best friend lived when they were kids. As he drove down the street where Haley apparently lived he stopped quickly. What was he going to say to her? He hurt her when she came to him so many years ago and said she was pregnant. And his kid….apparently. They couldn't see some man yelling at their mother for what happened years ago. Especially Nathan, I mean he knew who he was. He was his coach. He thought more and more. Do they even know me? Do they know that their father exists? Could this turn his son away from basketball forever if he doesn't? What if they find out the truth and hate him? Well this was it. It was number 84. Nathan smiled at that sight remembering that was the number to his and Haley's apartment when they got married on Oakmont. He got out of his car which he parked a few houses away from theirs. Just in case. He walked up to the door calmly and rang the doorbell. After about 2 minutes a young girl came to the door.

"Hi. Um, I was looking for Haley Scott" Nathan asked the teenage girl.

"Haley who? My mom's Haley… I guess. But why does everyone keep calling her Scott… I always thought it was James and we were just Scott but…"Holly rambled on.

Nathan laughed at the young girl. And how he called her that still believing she was his wife. Even thought she technically she was but…He thought. "Yeah… Haley James" Nathan corrected himself.

"Yeah. One sec. I think she's yelling at my brother about his cell or something. Come in." Holly said to the Nathan.

Her house was gorgeous. It had marble floors and a huge chandelier hanging as soon as you walked in. He followed the girl into the living room.

"Here sit down. I'll go get my mom." Holly told Nathan.

"Thanks." Nathan replied.

Holly ran up the stairs and went into her brother's basketball themed room. She saw her brother pouting as her mother took away his NBA live and brand new basketball from his shelves.

"Hey mom, there's some guy waiting for you in the living room. He called you Haley Scott too. Can you explain?" Holly asked her mother.

"Holly, what have I told you about letting strangers in the house? And I'll explain the "Scott" thing later." Haley told her daughter.

"Well he seemed to know you so I…" Holly started.

"I know" Haley said.

Nathan got up to go downstairs to see who was down there.

"Oh, no. You're in here for the night, mister." Haley spoke to her son directly. "Holly will you stay here and make sure your brother does not exit his room. Except to go right there to the bathroom." Haley pointed across the hall.

"Sure mom. No problem." Holly replied.

"I'll be right back." Haley told her children.

As Haley walked down the hall she wondered who was downstairs. No one really knew where she lived. And she's really getting sick of everyone calling her "Scott". Even though she was technically "Haley Scott" because she is still married to Nathan. But her kids don't know that and with everyone calling her that she may be forced to tell them the truth. As she walked down her beautiful spiral- like stair case she cautiously entered the living the room and froze when she saw Nathan sitting there.

"Nathan?" Haley asked surprised.

"Hey Hales." Nathan said quietly.

"What are you dong here?" Haley asked him in a calm tone.

"Well, let's see there's I love visiting beautiful homes, love to greet new people in town, my children, you can join the boosters and there's a great new store down the road that I just love to tell people about." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Real great lines, Nate!" Haley told him. "Okay, FYI you didn't want to be a part of your children's life. Or did we forget that one Nathan. I mean we are getting up there. 32. Things like that can just slip our minds. She said sarcastically. "Oh, wait, they don't. I don't forget it. Never will."

"Okay, Haley. No need for the attitude. I don't ever remember you telling me that at all. Maybe that's the part you forgot when you ran away with Chris." Nathan said harshly.

"Okay, Nathan. Follow me because I sense my children watching me. So let's go out the deck. Nate, Hol, upstairs. Especially you Nathan." She yelled to her son.

Nathan followed Haley out the sliding kitchen doors and onto the deck that over looked a pool.

"Nathan, listen you may have been a little drunk when I came to see you but I remember very clearly the day I told you. Just ask Lucas. You remember him?" Haley asked him.

"Of course, Hales. But why would Lucas know? And maybe you're right. Maybe I was drunk when you told me but that doesn't change the fact that you could have told me anything about them in the past sixteen years. But honestly, Haley, if you saw I was drunk why wouldn't you at least call me one other time to see the truth? And the only reason I was drinking at all was because you left me for Chris" Nathan said angrily.

"First of all, Nathan, I did not leave you for Chris. Second it was your choice to drink, instead of just dealing with that I'd be back in 12 weeks and you could come and see me while I was touring. And of course I told Lucas. He's my best friend. In fact I told him before I told you. And he was there for me. He took me to the doctor's when I first got here and thought I was pregnant. Maybe if you took it like a man instead of wallowing you would now that." Haley said. Now enraged in anger.

"You know like 2 months into your tour that you were supposedly on although you're telling me different now. Luke asked me about what I was going to do to help you. And I told him I haven't heard from you since you left. And he never said much about it again. I just can't believe you wouldn't even call me when they were born. That's what really disappoints me, Haley. How, yeah, maybe I could of said that nine months prior but what about nine months later. Nine months after you left I was a different person. And that's because of you but still… I just can't… it's just…. I don't know." He screamed loudly.

"Nathan…" Haley began.

"No, Haley, don't. Just let me take this all in. I'll be back or call you. Got Nathan's permission slip. Let me just ask you one more thing okay?" Nathan said calmly.

"Okay" Haley said almost silently.

"Do they even know about me? Know their father exists? Did they click the Nathan Scott--- Nathan Scott thing from the NBA?" He asked many questions so quickly.

Haley just shook her head and Nathan left her house. Haley watched him pull away and stood on the side of the house and sobbed. Mostly because she knew that most of what he had said--- was true. She never her kids about their father. But now with Nathan Jr. on the team and Nathan around town she thought it was time. Just hoping they wouldn't resent her or Nathan when they found out. She didn't want them to hate their father. She knew Nathan was going to want to turn up now even if he didn't say considering he never wanted to like Dan was with Lucas. Her biggest fear was that her son would not want to play basketball on Nathan's team when he found out the truth. Well, here it goes. Haley said to herself as she headed inside.


	7. Nathan's Revealed

**Nathan Revealed  
**

As Haley headed inside tears were running down her face. The things Nathan had said, he was right. Well, some of it was right. She walked into the kitchen and tried to get herself together. She wiped the small tears rolling down her cheeks and walked up the stairs. She heard her kids talking. She entered Nathan's room and sat down on his bed.

"Hey mom, what was my coach doing here?" Nathan asked. "Did I do something?"

"No sweetie, of course not." Haley told her son.

"What happened, mom? Do you like know him or something?" Holly asked her mother.

"Okay guys, here it goes. You know how everyone we've seen that knows me has called me "Haley Scott".

They nodded their heads at their mother's question. "Okay and you know how you're last name is "Scott"?

Nathan and Holly continued to sit there confused at what their mother was trying to say.

"Mom, just tell us whatever? It will be okay." Holly told her

"Yeah, well the truth is… well everyone's been calling me Haley Scott because…. Well….technically that's my name. Well legally it is. Okay now Nate especially I don't want you express hate to this or what you love. Okay?" She told them both.

"Of course not, mom." Nathan said calmly.

"Okay Nathan you know your coach there." She paused.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Well, Nathan, Holly that guy's name is Nathan Scott." She started.

"Wait, but that's my name." Nathan said quickly.

"Yeah. Well, that's where you got it from, Nate." She told him.

"What are you talking about, mom?" Holly asked.

"Okay, he's your….your….your…" She couldn't say it.

"Our what, mom?" Nathan asked.

"Well, he's your… father, guys." She said quickly.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Guys, just hear me out. Don't say anything. Okay?" They nodded in agreement. "And technically he's still my husband. Your father and I got married when we were 16. Junior year. Then about half way into the year… April actually, I went on tour. With the Wreckers and a guy named Chris Keller. I left your father behind for this. To see if I had a chance. To do something I wanted. As I did when I got married and I was independent and I wanted that opportunity… again. Well, after two weeks of being on tour… I came back because I found out about you guys. I was afraid to go see Nathan so I went and saw my best friend, Lucas. Who is actually your uncle? Nathan's brother. You'll have to meet him later. Before I came back I talked to Luke and he told me how Nathan was. How depressed he was. The way he was drinking in class and returning to his old self. I'll explain later. He was wallowing and miserable. Lucas tried to make me come home… but I would. Even though I came back a week later. I did eventually tell your father about you guys after I was certain. But like he just told me he was drunk and bitter and upset… and he doesn't remember that all. I don't want you guys to hate him or resent him at all, okay? The truth is I should have told you sooner and called him after you were born. Saw how he was. See what he wanted. I mean I thought about it but I never did. I want you guys to get to know him. I know that he'll want that. He never wanted to be like his father… who you may meet later. He got emancipated from his parents when he was 16. Right before we got married. I kind of helped him with that…actually. His father abandoned Lucas, and just was in his life but he never wanted to be like him and I know he still doesn't. Give him a chance. Give me a chance. And hey, give yourselves a chance." Haley finished and was a bit overwhelmed.

Nathan and Holly just sat there utterly speechless.

"You guys can say something, you know?" she told them.

"Nate, you first." Holly told her brother.

"Fine. Wow, I don't know if I should be mad at you or him or myself. Mom, first of all if you were in love and married, why would you leave him?" Nathan asked.

"I needed to do something for me. Something that I wanted. But I guess I was wrong for that since I was brought back and away from him again. And I see him everyday. In both of you. Especially Nathan. There's not one thing that's different between you and your father. The basketball, eyes, face, hair, height when he was your age, everything. There's nothing that's me in you. And Holly, your eyes and so may features." she explained.

"I want him to in my life mom." Nathan said.

"Well, I don't. He hasn't been in our lives at all." Holly said strictly.

"Hol, how do you think he felt when mom left him? He was our age when that happened. I feel bad for him. And I got his name. I want to see him tonight." Nathan spoke happily.

"I'm glad Nathan. And Holly I really think you should go see him." Haley said to both of them.

"No." Holly said coldly. And got up and left Nathan's room.

"Nate, if you want to go see Nathan you can. Just wait till tomorrow, okay?" Haley told him.

"Okay, mom. Thanks. And I'm sorry about what happened. But why did you never tell us that you got married at 16, or married at all." Nathan asked.

"I don't know. Scared, I guess. Good night, Nathan. Sweet dreams" Haley said to her son.

"Night mom." Nathan replied.

Nathan was still surprised but happy to know that he would be able to really have a father. And even better, he was gonna be playing basketball and his dad was the coach. This was a great day for Nathan. He had always wanted a father in his life. As Haley walked down the hall she stopped outside Holly's room and was going to go in but decided to wait till she cooled of a bit. She was happy that at least one of her kids wanted to know Nathan. She would have to work on Holly though.


	8. The Meeting

**The Meeting:**

As morning approached Haley looked over at her clock. She didn't sleep very well because she was so nervous about Nathan meeting her son. She couldn't help but think that Nathan could maybe turn her son against her. Tell him the truth. Say exactly what she did so many years ago. She knew she would have to warn Nathan about his son. Nathan was exactly like his father and a little aggressive and felt like he could say anything he wanted… at any time. While her kids were at school she would go and talk to Nathan about Nate going to see him.

2 Hours Later

Haley was standing in the kitchen drinking coffee waiting for Holly and Nathan to come downstairs. Nathan walked into the kitchen with that famous Scott smirk on his face. He reminded her so much of Nathan. Frankly it was a bit scary.

"Hey sweetie. How you doing this morning?" Haley asked.

"Great!" Nathan replied.

"Where's your sister?" Haley asked her son.

"Oh, right, I forgot. She was still… like upset so she said she was taking the bus. Sorry. I meant to tell you." Nathan told her.

"What? Oh my god. I have to talk to her. Um, anyway. I want you to come home right after school, okay?" Haley said.

"But I was going to see…." Nathan started.

"I know. But you need to come home first." she told him.

"Okay." He replied.

They sat down and had breakfast then headed out to the car. When they got to Tree Hill High Nathan got out and headed inside. Haley went and parked her car and waited until she didn't see any other students then headed to the gym since she saw Nathan's car. She walked into the gym and was amazed of how it didn't seem to change much since the last time she was in there. Except the fact that the jersey no longer said "Scott- 33" for Dan but was changed to Nathan's "Scott-23." She walked through the locker room to where she knew Whitey's old office used to be and expected Nathan to have it now. When she got to the office she saw a dark haired guy inside the office that said "Coach Scott." She knocked lightly at the door and Nathan looked up.

"Hey, Nathan." Haley said quietly.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Um, I told them. Everything. The marriage. The tour. And everything between you and me." Haley told him.

"And?" Nathan asked suspiciously of why she was there.

"Well, Nathan definitely wants to spend time with you. Get to know you. But Holly… she's so stubborn. Reminds me so much of you. But she won't even talk to me but I'm working on her." Haley told Nathan.

"First of all "Hey". Second that's great. Despite the part with your daughter." He said nicely.

"Our daughter." Haley corrected him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Anyway when does he want to come?." Nathan asked.

"Now. But I told him to come home first. Maybe I'll come with him. Just to make sure he's okay with everything. Although that's not usually a problem for him. But is that okay?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'd really like that." Nathan said and smiled at her with that smirk he always gave her. "You know Haley…" Nathan started.

"You know, Nathan… I really gotta go. But I'll see you later." Haley said as she stood up to leave.

"Okay. So about 4 o'clock?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Haley said and left quickly.

"Bye." Nathan said.

Haley walked back through the locker room and through the gym. She left slightly frazzled. She knew what Nathan was gonna do. She just knew it. When he started " You know Haley…" She knew she had to stop him. She knew exactly what was gonna happen. Just like every other time. It reminded her of their first tutoring session together. She would fall for it because she loved him so much even after all these years. She couldn't do it…not yet. She left the school and went home. She had to rest. She was so tired. She had slept about three hours all night and she had just made it through a great conversation with Nathan. Haley fell asleep and was only woken by her ringing cell phone.

"Hello." Haley said tiredly.

"Hales, what's up?" Her sister asked her.

"Hey Tay, what's going on? How are you doing without your favorite sister and beautiful niece and nephew?" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Of course. Well, anyway, I was just wondering how everything was. I mean with Nathan being back in Tree Hill and all. Did you tell them yet?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." Haley replied.

"And?" Taylor asked.

"Well, Nate really wants to spend time with Nathan. But Holly wants nothing to do with Nathan…or me…right now." she said sadly.

"What? Why?" Taylor asked confused.

"Because I told them everything. Like everything. The marriage. The tour. How I'm still married to Nathan. And she was so upset. I don't think she understands it all…yet." She said.

"Yeah, but she will. So Nate really wants to see him?" She asked

"Yeah. Make sure you do. Details."

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Tay."Haley said

"Bye" Taylor said in return.

"Hey Nate,um give me 10 minutes, okay. Where's your sister?" Haley asked.

"Um, I think she's tutoring." Nathan replied.

"Okay." she said and walked upstairs.

Haley came downstairs and Nathan was waiting watching ESPN.

"You ready Nate?"

"Yeah, mom."

Haley and Nathan got in the car to go to the gym. When they got to the school they walked slowly into the gym and went into the locker room. Haley knocked slightly on the door and Nathan looked up. He was a bit nervous about really meeting and spending time with his son.

"Hey Nate." Haley said as she entered the office.

"Hi" He said as Nathan straggled behind Haley.

"Hi." He said to his father.

They all sat down as Nathan closed the door.


	9. Bonding

Chapter 9: Bonding

Nathan Jr. and Haley were still standing by the door. Nathan went and sat down behind his desk.Finally Haley broke the silence.

''So, Nate, what are you two gonna do?'' She asked

''I don't know. Whatever he would like.'' He answered.

''Do you guys want me to stay?''

''No'' They said in unison

''Well, I guess I know when I'm not wanted. Anyway I should get home and talk to Holly. Nathan, you'll drop him back home?" She asked

"Yeah. Of course."

''Okay, guys. Not too late Nathan. See you guys later. Have fun!"

Haley left leaving the father and son to start bonding.

"So, Nathan, um...what do you wanna do?" Nathan asked his son.

Nathan just shrugged. This is gonna be harder than I thought Nathan said to himself.

" Okay then follow me. You like basketball, right? Nathan nodded. "Good then I'll take you to where me and your uncle used to play.

"Sounds good." Nathan Jr. answered.

They left his office and went to his car they got in and started driving.

"Okay, first things first, I'm gonna call you Nate so I don't just feel like I'm talking to myself, okay?"

"Sure. You know my mom should have thought about that before she just named me after you."

"Yeah. But your mom never thought about things like that as much as tiny things that didn't really matter. Like number 4 on page 82, of the matha book when she first started tutoring me our Junior year."

" Really? Wow, that's amazing. She never told me she turtored you. Even though I just found out about you yesterday."

" Yeah. Well here we are."

They pulled up to the rivercourt and they saw Lucas, Skills, Junk, and Fergie playing on the court with Mouth doing his little announcer bit from High School.

" Come on Nate, we can go play with them. Hey it can be the "Scotts" against them.

They got out of the car and started to walk towards Lucas and the rest of them. Lucas turned around and made a basket and then saw Nathan walking toward them.

" Hey, Nate. What's going on?" Luke asked his brother.

" Not much. You?" He replied

"Nothing really. Haven't seen you around much in the last few days"

" Yeah, I know. I've had some...things to deal with. "

" So who's the kid Nate?" Skills asked from the side line.

" Oh this is Nathan. My...son."

"What?" Lucas and Skills said in unison.

" Yeah this is Nathan Scott Junior."

" But who's?"

" Who do you think Luke? Look I know you knew sixteen years ago. I just found out yesterday. But how did you not tell me for sixteen years. Sixteen years, Luke." He spoke a bit harshly but not yelling while Nate was chatting with Mouth and Skills. Nathan really didn't want to yell in front of his son.

"You mean Haley?"

"No, Peyton." He spoke sarcastically. "Of course Haley"

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. Okay, no I didn't but I never wanted to upset you. Since I never knew if she told you and anyway with you thinking she just moved on. I didn't want to say anything to change that."

"Yeah. Well, apparently she did tell me back then. I just don't remember. That was during my drinking every moment of the day time. So the next day I never remembered anything. So here I am now trying to get to know my son. And I hope I can do the same with my daughter."

"You have a daughter too. Wow, dude seriously you do well." Luke teased. "Anyway, does he play basketball? Or is he more like Haley and likes to study?"

" No he plays he's on my team. Please if he studied instead of playing basketball he just wouldn't fit into the "Scott" family.

"Your right. Anyway you guys wanna play. Three "Scott's" against the no names."

" Sure. Nate come here?" Nate ran over to his father.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Nate this is your uncle Lucas. You feel like playing some basketball?" He asked his son

" Sure. Your Luke? "

Lucas nodded

" My mom mentioned you yesterday. You were her best friend who tried to get her to come back from her tour for him, right?"

" Yeah." he responded.

" You did?" Nathan questioned his brother.

" I tried. Anyway lets get going with this game."

--------------

Back at Haley's House

Holly was sitting on the computer sending IM's to someone when Haley walked into the room.

" Hey Hol."

" Hey." She whispered

"Okay, Holly I know your mad at me or Nathan. I'm not really sure. Just talk to me please."

"No I'm mad at both of you. How could you keep that from us? And how could he never want to be in our lives? I'm sorry but how could you possibly think we could just go and spend time with him and go like "Hey dad.What's up?" Cause I don't think I could so that and I don't think Nathan should either.

" Well your brother is with him now. Doing what is beyond me? Anyway, you shouldn't blame him. It's my fault. All of it. I left him. And when I did come back, I went to him too soon. I should have waited a few weeks at least. Until he wasn't drunk all the time. That's when I told him and I shouldn't have. So at least try to make an effort when he brings your brother back later."

"Why should I?"

" Because he never did anything wrong. And he doesn't deserve any of that."

"I don't want to."

"You sound just like him. And you don't want to spend time with him. Please you are him."

"Fine. I'll try to make an effort. No promises."

"That's all I ask. Now go back to whatever you were doing."

"Thanks."

----------

At the Rivercourt

" Nathan paces to Luke and then Luke over to his nephew, Nate, for the win and score. Three points to team "Scott". And the win" Mouth said into his announcer microphone.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Wow, 7:30, Nate we better get you home. Your mom said not too late. See you guys later."

They pulled up in front of Haley's house and walked to the door.

"Hey mom." Nathan said as he walked through the front door.

"Quite late you two. Where have you been?"

" The Rivercourt with Luke." Nathan said as he walked through the front door.

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey, Haley did you guys eat yet?"

"No."

"Then let me take you out."

"Oh, Nathan you don't have to."

"But I want to." Haley smiled

"Okay. Let me go get Holly. Nathan you go change. You too."

" Okay, I have a change of clothes in the car. Be right back."

They got changed and left the house. They all piled into Nathan's truck and went down the street.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Uh, where ever?"

"You want to go to Karen's to see her and probably my mom?"

" Sure. Sounds great actually."

Minutes later they pulled up in front of Karen's. All four of them got out and walked inside.

" Hey, Nathan." Deb said as she took some menus from the counter.

" Mom. Hey,you rememeber Haley, right?"

"Of course. Hows my one and only daughter-in-law?"

" Good. Thanks Mrs. Scott."

" Oh, who are these two." Deb said looking at the kids

" Um, there mine." Haley said.

" Oh."

"Actually there mine too, mom."

"What? You have two kids and you never told,wow Nathan hell of a thing to hide from your mother huh? Anyway, can I get you four something to drink?"

" Sure, mom."

They all order drinks and there meals and were starting to talk. Nathan saw a dark haired man walk in and start talking to his mother. He yelled to him quickly just barly noticing him.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey dad"

When Dan finished talking to Deb he walked over to Nathan and Haley.

" Well isn't this the perfect family, Nate."

Nathan and Haley looked at each other knowing that Dan was just gonna stir up trouble.


	10. Trouble

Chapter 10: Trouble

Haley, long time no see. Dan said

Dad, don't. Nathan said to Dan

Don't what Nate? Just being friendly to your ex-wife and her lovely children I assume.

Dad, out there, now. Nathan said pointing outside. Be right back.

(Outside)

Dad, what do you think your doing? You have no idea what your talking about. First of all Haley is techically still my wife.

Wait, you never got a divorce?

No. Second those aren't just her children in there. Their mine,too. Your grandchildren who you just scared to death. So you have a problem with them than you have a problem with me. So just stay away,okay? Nathan said and walk back inside.

Dan just stood outside surprised by everything that was just said to him. He was a grandfather. Haley was still his daughter-in-law and his son still wanted nothing to do with them.

Back in the cafe

"Sorry." Nathan said as he sat back down.

" It's okay, Nate. It's Dan I know how he is." Haley said

" But it's not okay. He should have learned after sixteen years I still want nothing to do with him. And just walk back in here and try to run my again. It's just not right. And Nathan, Holly, I'm sorry if he scared you. But that's Dan. Your grandfather. My father who I want nothing to do with and you shouldn't either."Nathan said.

They nodded and then their meals came out. After they ate they went back to Haley's house. Haley invited Nathan to stay and watch a movie with them. She went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Nathan followed her while Holly and Nathan Jr. picked out a movie.

" Need some help?" Nathan asked as he entered the kitchen.

" No. I'm fine. But thanks. And thank you for not killing Nathan today."

" Well, I got to say Luke was about to with that game today but then we took a half hour half time. That boys got some talent."

" Yeah. Well you know where he gets that from." She said smiling at Nathan.

" Well thanks."

Just then you could hear Nathan Jr. and Holly fighting.

"Oh, god. Hey, Nate why don't you handle them."

" Me. Okay. How do I do that exactly?"

" Just break them up. I mean you were the king of brawls in High School, so it's just the same thing only this time be like the ref. and resolve it."

" Okay. Got you. And that is not entirely true."

In the Family Room

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Both of you stop it." He held back his son while his daughter came right back at both of them.Then Haley came running in and held Holly back before she killed both guys.

" Holly, what's gotten in to you?" Haley asked her very angry daughter.

" Him. Your perfect son is rotten and a big fat jerk. He's just making fun if me and I said we could watch a love story and he wants to watch some kind of sports movie. And how he's become Mr. Popular at school while I'm the loner." She sobbed as she ran to her room.

"Nathan James Scott go to your room,now. Don't you dare make fun of your sister because you've become a more popular than her. Go." Haley yelled at her son.

"Okay so Nate, are you ready for a good old fashion sibbling fight. I mean they are nothing like Lucas and your fights used to be like but there close. You go talk to Nathan. I mean since he's exactly like you were in High School." Haley ordered him.

"Fine. But that's not exactly how I was. I fell for you, didn't I? You weren't part of my crowd." Nathan said to Haley.

"Your right. Anyway, go talk to Nathan."

"Okay."

"Third door on the right. I heard that door slam so he's there."

" Thanks."

Nathan headed up the stairs with Haley right behind him going to Holly's room. Nathan stopped at his son's door and knocked lightly. There was no answer so he opened the door slowly. He walked in to see Nathan no where. Then he looked at the window. It was wide open and a small rope hanging down the side of the house.

"Uh-oh. He is like me." Nathan said to himself.

The only thought Nathan had was how to tell Haley that her son escaped. She'd want to call Tree Hill's finest even though if Nathan just thought sixteen years back he could find exactly where he is. Man she was going to be really upset and worried. Okay, first step. Do I tell her he escaped or try and spare the guy and go and look for him.


	11. The Search

Chapter:11 The Search

Nathan stood in the middle of his son's room still thinking about what to do then he went down the hallway to where he saw Haley go and knocked on the door lightly.

"Hey, Hales, Nathan and I are gonna go out for a little bit to talk and all. Okay?"

" Okay. But not too late. Okay, Nate?"

"Sure."

" Keep him." Holly said about her twin brother,

Nathan chuckled and headed out. Now when he was sixteen where would he be. With his wife. Okay, well he's not married. So... He didn't know but he was gonna need help with this. So he pulled out his cell and dialed his brother's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey,Luke. It's Nathan."

"Oh, hey bro what's up? Up for another game with that boy of yours?"

"Not exactly. I need your help. Nathan ran away. While I was at Haley's and made fun of his sister so Haley yelled at him. And I went up to talk to him and he was gone and there was a rope going down the side of his window. And Haley will kill me if she found out that her son is missing and I knew about it."

"Wait, you didn't tell Haley. You just left her house without a word?"

"No. I told her that Nate and I were gonna go out to talk. I'm trying to spare the guy a little. Trust me you know how many times I did that by his age. So can you help?"

"Of course. Um... I'll look around and keep you updated. Talk to you in a bit"

"Okay. Thanks, Luke. Bye."

"No problem. Bye."

Lucas walked out of his room and got into his car and started riding around he went to the school, the Cafe, the Rivercourt. But nothing. About an hour later he heard his cell phone ringing in his pocket he pulled it out.

"Hey, Nate. No luck."

"No luck with what, Luke?"

"Haley? Hey what's up?"

"No luck with what?"

"Oh, nothing. It's a brother thing. Man. I haven't talked to you in like so long."

"Yeah, I know. We'll have to catch up. Anyway, I was actually wondering if you knew where Nathan was. I mean he left like over an hour ago with Nate. It's getting late."

"No, I haven't. But I'll try to find him if you want."

"Thanks,Lucas. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Lucas hated lying to Haley but so did Nathan and he was doing it to save his son and in a way that's what he was doing too. Saving his Nephew . Now, if he could only find that Nephew of his. There wasn't many places in town but he would keep looking. For his brother's sake.

Meanwhile, Nathan was really starting to get worried. It was nearly midnight and Haley was going to kill him if he didn't get home soon. And his fatherly instincts told him that Nathan was somewhere he shouldn't have been. Just like what he had done at his age. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he really hoped it was Luke and he found Nathan and it wasn't Haley again. That he ignored.

"Hey, Luke, is that you?"

"No. Excuse me are you Nathan Scott."

"Yes, I am."

"Great. Do you have a son,Nathan?"

"Yeah, I do. Why? Who is this?"

"This is Chief Wayman from the Tree Hill Police Department."

"Wayman. Wow, I remember you. You arrested me a few times. What can I do for you?"

"Yeah. Right, Nathan Scott, star of the Tree Hill Ravens. Anyway, we have your son down at the station and his mother's number is not listed. Your the only one and he said it was okay to call you."

"What did he do?"

"You'll see. Can you come down to the station."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

He picked up the phone and called Lucas to meet him there. When he got to the station Lucas was already there.

"Wow, you're fast,man."

"Yeah, well I was close by. Let's go see what your little trouble maker did."

"Yeah."

"Hello. I'm Nathan Scott. I was looking for my son."

"Yes. Right this way Mr. Scott."

The police officer led him down to a room where Cheif Wayman had Nathan and some other kids and parents in.

"This is Nathan Scott, Cheif." The officer said.

"Thank you. Okay, Nathan Scott rise and follow me and your father please. And who is this?"

"This is his uncle Lucas."

"Right, Lucas Scott. I remember you as well. It's the Scott Brothers."

"So what did you do Nathan?"

"Well..." He started

"He was drinking underage at a party on the beach."

"Nathan."

"He is like you, Nate." Lucas whispered.

"Shut Up."

"All charges have been dropped as long as a parent is here. So he may go. Have a good night. And it's good to see you two again."

"Same here Cheif Wayman." Nathan said and then exited the station.

"Wow, you two seemed to know him quite well. God, how many times were you guys arrested?"

"That doesn't matter, Nathan. What is the matter with you? Your sixteen. What are you doing drinking?"

"Well..."

"No wells. I want an answer."

"I don't know. But hey...weren't you sixteen when my mom left you? You were drunk all the time,right?"

"That was different. I was married. Emancipated. And very upset. Now you are gonna go home and we're...No your gonna tell your mother why you are not coming home until 2 am , okay?"

"Fine. But this is all her fault. If she would have never yelled at me than I would have never left."

"Don't even try it. Don't you dare blame her. You were rotten to your sister and you know it."

Back at Haley's

Nathan walks through the door with his son right behind him. As he walks in he sees a very worried Haley run towards them.

"Where the hell have you been? Nathan I am never letting you out with my children at night ever again."

"Mom, it's not dad's fault." Nathan said to his mother.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to tell you something mom. But don't hate me or dad. Well you can hate me. Dad was only trying to protect you and spare me one. But I screwed up."

"I could never hate you, Nate. What happened?"

"I was...I was...arrested tonight."

Haley just stood there in shock unsure of what to do. Yell at him or at his father or both of them. She just stood there waiting for him to continue.


	12. You did what?

Chapter 12: You did What?

"You were what?" Haley asked her son.

"Arrested."

"Both of you?"

"No, mom. Just me. I...um...snuck out. And Dad found out I guess. And tried to protect you from worrying and try to keep me out of trouble. But it didn't work because...I screwed up on my own."

"What did you do?"

"Um..." Nathan said as he looked at his father.

" Tell her,Nate."

" I can't." Nathan said and ran upstairs.

" Fine Nathan then you explain it to me before I ground him for life." Haley said to Nathan.

" Okay. Look Haley, before I tell you I want you to know I had no idea where he was, Okay?"

" Okay. Now where was he, Nate?"

" At the beach."

" Okay. That doesn't sound to bad yet. Continue."

" At a party. And I think if you can remember correctly you can see how those parties used to be like."

" Yeah."

" Well, he was arrested for...underaged drinking."

" He really is like you."

" Will everyone please stop saying that. I was only arrested once for that and I was almost 17."

" Well, thank you Nathan. For going after him. And you probably saved me a lot of worrying."

"No Problem."

" Well, I better go and talk to him. I'll see you tomorrow maybe."

"Yeah. Absolutely. Bye." He said and walked over to her and gave her a hug and a light kiss on her forehead. Then he left.

"Bye." Haley whispered.

All the feelings that she once...and still had till that day for him came rushing back the moment he hugged her and she felt the warmth of his arms. You think he...no...she said to herself quietly.

In his car

As Nathan started to drive down the street he thought of how great it felt to have Haley in his arms like he did. "You think she...no he said to himself.


	13. You still love her Don't you?

Chapter 13: You still love her. Don't you?t

It was the next day and Nathan was sitting in his office getting ready for practice to begin today. It was around 10:00 am and he was looking at his play book but then got destracted when he opened his drawer and saw a picture of him and Haley. He pulled it out and looked at the back of it. It was taken right before they got married. He smiled at the sight of the girl he loved so much even after everything that's happened. He was starring at it so hard that he didn't even realize that his brother walked in. Lucas chuckled lightly. That got Nathan's attention right away.

" Hey, man. What are you doing here?" Nathan asked Luke.

" Just getting a good laugh." Lucas responded. " You still love her. Don't you?" He said look at the picture in his little brother's hands.

" What? What are you talking about? I am nothing but friends with Haley now. I'm not even sure if I'm that right now."

" Uh-huh. Sure little brother. But you are always going to be more than friends with Haley. You have two kids with her for god sake. And she is still your wife."

" Yeah. But that doesn't change anything. Besides I don't think she'd ever really feel the way we did in High School again."

" How do you know that? Maybe she feels the way you do. Maybe she's just scared. Not just about getting hurt again but about her kids as well."

" I never said I felt anything for he now Luke." Nathan said lying so badly. " Anyway, what is your real reason for coming"

" Yeah sure. Oh and I came to see how it went with Haley about Nate...Jr.?"

" Not quite sure. She didn't seem as mad as I thought she'd be. But of course I was the one stuck telling when Nathan ran to his room. I'll try to remember to ask him at practice today."

" Wow. Okay, I'll let you get back to work. Besides I have somethings I have to take care of anyway. I'll see you later Nate."

" Ok. Bye Luke."

Nathan knew Lucas was right. I mean of course he was still in love with Haley. He never stopped. Not in sixteen years. But he could never admit that to his brother or to anyone else for that matter. He placed the photo at the top of his desk and went back to work.

At Haley's House

It was 3:30 pm and Luke knew Haley would be home. Nathan would be at practice and hopefully Holly would have something to do so him and Haley could talk. He pulled up to her house and started for the door. When Haley got up to go and answer the door she wasn't sure who it could be.

" Lucas? Oh my god what are you doing here?" Haley said and pulled him into a hug.

" Hey buddy. It's so great to see you."

" You too. Come on in."

" Thanks."

Haley led Lucas to the living room.

" So it's been way too long." Haley said.

" Yeah. Just sixteen years, right?"

" Yeah. Look, Luke, I'm sorry I never called or even sent a letter. I was just...afraid."

" Afraid of what, Hales?"

"Having some contact with Nathan. And since your his brother. That was a huge possibilty."

"Yeah, I know."

" But to be honest, that was wrong. I mean you were my best friend. What was going on with my husband at the time shouldn't have had anything to do with you. I'm sorry, Lucas."

" It's okay. I understand. Always have. I just figured that when you just disappeared after that day. And Nathan never said anything. I figured you chickened out and ran away. I didn't find anything out until a few days ago. So in a way, it's my fault too."

" No it's not but I'm glad i'm back. And having you and...Nathan back in my life somewhat is good. For me and my children. They need their uncle Luke. And their father too."

" That's just what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Here we go."

" Sorry Hales. If it's too hard I'll just take a guess to my question and never mention it again."

" No. It's fine. Ask me anything."

" You sure?"

" Yeah. Positive."

" Okay. Um...do you still...love him?"

Haley just sat there staring at Lucas. Unsure what to say. She knew her answer the moment he asked it. But... once it was said out loud she was kind of...unsure. So she just sat there staring at Luke for a moment.


	14. They realize it

Chapter 14:

Lucas was sitting staring at Haley who had a very confused look on her face.

" Lucas, how could you just ask me something like this?"

" It's just cause of...well Nathan. I think...actually... I know...he still loves you."

"Wow...Uh...Luke...look...things are just complicated right now. With the kids and all. And I guess...I don't know. I might need to think about it, okay?"

" Sure, Hales. Look, I understand. But Nate, he's been hurting for sixteen years. I mean ten years ago he might have started to move on from you coming home. But you could still see all that hurt in his eyes everyday. And now that you're home. Nobody sees it anymore. I guess...that in a way...all those years ago...he still always believed...maybe...just maybe you'd come back. He may not have remembered that morning, Hales, but he cares. So...maybe you need to give him a second chance. And I know he'll give you one too. But, Hales, if you do...don't hurt him again. Just give him all your heart...and he'll give you his. If he's convident you won't break it again. Because he's just started to realize now that when your heart breaks...that you have to make sure your still alive. Cause you are. So... just think about, Haley. Look, I gotta go. But, I'll call you later, okay?"

" Okay, bye, Luke."

" Bye, Hales. Just think about it."

" I will." Lucas starts to leave as he steps outside when Haley speaks again." hey, thank you, Lucas."

After Lucas left Haley went back and sat on her couch thinking. Hard. Did she still love him? Did he still love her? There were so many questions.

At Tree Hill High

Practice had just ended and Nathan just headed to his office and sat down when his son came to the door.

" Hey coach. Dad. Sorry."

" Yeah. Hey, what's up, Nate?"

" I just wanted to thank you. For telling my mom and all. I'm sure it's still hard for you and all."

" With what?"

" My mom. What happened between you two. How she left."

" Yeah. But it's okay. Actually, it's kind of good to see her...again. Especially when I think of how we were in High School." He smiled as he said this to his son.

" You guys really had something special, huh?"

" Yeah. Yeah, we did. And it was great."

" Sounds it."

" Yeah. It really was."

" Until my sister and I came along,huh?"

" No. Nathan, don't think that anything that happened between me and your mom was your fault or you sisters."

" Yeah. But if we didn't come along my mom probably would have come home after the tour ended like she said she would and you guys would be happy now."

" Nathan,listen, this is not your fault. None of it. She may never had come back either way. But the truth is she did. Because of you. And maybe...if I had listened to her...we'd be happy right now too. And as for you and your sister coming along...well that's all on both your mom and me, right? (chuckles lightly) So it's our fault, okay?"

" Yeah."

" So, you okay now."

" Yeah. But can I ask you something?"

" Sure, Nate. Anything you want."

" Okay. Um..do you still...love...my mom?"

" Wow, you sound like Lucas. Well, to tell you the truth, Nathan, yes. I guess I do. Never stopped. But can we just keep that between us. Not a word. To your mom. Or Lucas. Anybody. Kind of a Father-son secret."

" Sure."

" Now lets go. I'll give you a ride."

" Thanks...dad."

At Haley's House

Nathan walked through the front door and his mom and sister were talking in the kitchen.

" Nate? How'd you get home." Haley asked her son

" Oh, dad gave me a ride. Hey, Hol, can you give me and mom a second."

" Sure, Nate." Holly said and went to her room.

" What's up, Nate?

" Okay, so I was talking to dad and he told me how you guys were in High School."

" Yeah. It was great."

" Yeah. Well, I wanted to ask you something. You loved him,right?"

" With all my heart."

" Well, do you still?"

" Love him?"

" Yeah."

" Wow, you sound like just like Lucas. But...yeah...I guess...I do. Even after sixteen years. But can we just keep that between the two of us. Kind of a Mother-son secret. Anyway, why do you ask?"

" Just wondering. And don't worry,mom. I won't say a word. I'm gonna go do some homework. See you in a while."

Haley just stood there confused. She did still love him. And she just told her son that. The son who had become so Buddy-Buddy with the love of her life. His father. She wondered if Nathan said anything to Nate today. Does he really still love her? Nah. He's over it. She just knew it. No matter what Luke said,right?

At Nathan's House

Nathan was sitting in his living room looking at these pictures he had in this small box. Of him and Haley. He picked up another picture. It was him and Haley on their wedding day. On that beautiful spring day. On the beach. With the wind in their hair. He smiled as he looked at how happy they were. With all his heart he wished he could get it back. Maybe someday he would. He thought to himself.

Back at Haley's

Nathan was sitting in his room thinking. Then he got up and walked down to his sister's room. He knocked lightly on her door.

" Come in." Holly yelled. Nathan enters. " Oh, Nate. Hey, what's up?"

" Hol, you wanna help me with something?"

" Sure. What is it?"

"Well..."

What he was planning was going to be difficult. And it was gonna take more than just him to get this plan to work.


	15. Thinking of telling the Truth

Chapter 15: Thinking of telling the Truth

Nathan sat in his office just thinking of Haley. Thinking of what he discussed with his son earlier. He knew he still had feelings for Haley. And he wanted to tell her. More than anything. But what if after everything that happened….she didn't feel the same way. Then everything would be ruined. With their kind of friendship they had going on. And the relationship with his children. At least son since his daughter still won't let him in. So he wasn't risking it.

-------

Haley was sitting in the kitchen thinking about what she had just revealed to her son. Should she have told him since him and Nathan were getting so close. Maybe not. But I mean Nate wouldn't say anything to him. Would he? No he wouldn't. And why would Nathan care. It's not like he still had feelings for her. Even though she did for him. Or does he? Is that why Nathan asked her if she still had feelings for him? She was very confused and wasn't quite sure how to feel.

----

Nathan was standing in Holly's room. Trying to decide exactly how he was going to go about his little plan.

"Okay. Look Hol, I know that you don't trust dad. But he really is a good guy." Nathan told his sister.

"No he's not. He left mom when she was pregnant with us." She replied a bit angrily

"No he didn't. Mom left him. It's not his fault. Anyway, mom still has feelings for him."

"What? After everything she's been through. I doubt that."

"No Holly. She told me."

"What? No way. Why would she….?"

"Holly listen. Dad still has feelings for him too. So I want your help in trying to get them together."

"Nathan. Are you insane? No way. Not in a million years. I never want mom to go through the pain she already went through."

"But Holly if we make sure that mom doesn't leave him again for some stupid tour. Then we can make this work. So you in?"

"No. I don't like him. I'm not helping you."

"Fine. Then I'll do it on my own. Later loser."

"Nathan. Don't. your just gonna complicate things. And mom will end up hurt."

"I don't think so. I'll make sure of that. Bye Holly" Nathan said and exited his sisters room.

Nathan was not sure how he was going to start this. But he would figure it out. He sat on his bed and began to think of a very powerful plan.

Nathan was waiting for all of his players to come on to the court for practice. They all slowly made their way out of the locker room.

"Pick up the pace ladies. Your making me look bad at those games every time you come out like that."

The last player comes out of the locker room. It was his son.

"God son. You need to move faster. You need to light up this place on Friday."

"Okay dad. Sorry."

They started to practice some plays and do a few picks then decided to take a quick break.

Nathan sat beside his son on the bench. He looked at his son and saw what looked like a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Nate. You okay?" Nathan asked his son

"Yeah. I'm fine dad."

"No your not. I used to do the same the thing with your mom and Whitey and Lucas. But it was always a lie. So tell me the truth. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"That's the thing. I want you to tell my mom."

"Okay. Then I'll tell your mom. Whatever's bothering you? Whatever you did. Whatever you want. Okay?"

"It's not me. It's you. I want you to tell my mom how you feel."

"Nathan, look, it's more complicated than that. She….."

"Come on. She still has feelings for you too. Damn it."

"She what?"

"Nothing."

"She still has feelings for me. Really? She told you that?"

"Yeah. But you can't tell her I told you. Just go for it dad. Please. Make her happy again."

"Nathan, this is really hard. But I promise I'll think about it. What you say we get back to practice and then I'll figure it out. Okay, son?"

"Okay."

-------

Haley was sitting in her living room reading a magazine. Just thinking about telling Nathan how she felt. But was way too scared. It was 3:00 pm and she knew her son was with him right now. Probably talking to him. She just prayed he wouldn't say anything. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Interrupting her thoughts. She got up wondering who it could.

When she opened the door she was surprised who was standing there.

"Oh my god……"


	16. That Feeling

Chapter 16: That Feeling

Haley stood in her doorway staring at the person standing there. She was so happy.

"Brooke! oh my gosh. What are you doing here?" she asked her old friend.

" Well, you know I heard you were back and thought I should stop by and see you."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Come on in."

"Thanks. So...Lucas told me...about you and...Nathan. With the kids and all. And I still can't believe you have two kids and never told me."

"Yeah. Well, let me tell you it's hard to keep that from the people you love."

"Like Nathan?"

"Exactly. But to be completely honest...he's been pretty great. With Nathan at least. Since Holly will barely speak to him. But he's been spending so much time with Nathan and I actually think he might be having a positve influence on him."

"Wow, Hales. That's great. But how do you feel about him?"

"Honestly? I feel the same way I did 16 years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean it's kind of strange...you know? You leave and live a completely different life for 16 years and then all of a sudden you come back to your old one and everything comes back. You see old friends. And even the love of your life and everything changes. And with me...well that means my kid's lives changing too."

"That must be really hard,Haley. So where are you kid's now?"

"Well, Holly is tutoring at school till five."

"She's just like you,tutorgirl."

"Yeah."

"And your son?"

"He is at basketball practice with his father."

"So he's exactly like Nathan?"

"Yes. In every way. And even weirder...I have a feeling he's up to something. And with him...just like his father...it's not a very good thing."

"Hmm...well...he sounds like trouble."

"Yeah. He's a tough one."

"Hey, Hales I gotta do something. But how about you call me and we do something soon. You know shopping. Movie. Whatever."

"Okay, Brooke. That sounds great."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then. It's so great to see you, Haley." Brooke said as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah, you too. Talk to you later."

-----

As Brooke left Haley's she headed over to the high school. She really needed to talk to Nathan. For his and Haley's sake. When she got to the high school she headed directly to the gym. When she entered the gym all the memories of high school came back to her. There was nobody in the gym. So she figured practice was over and headed to Nathan's office. When she got there she knocked lightly on the door.

" Hey, Nate...Oh hello."

"Hi. You looking for my dad?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Nathan Scott."

"Oh! So your Nathan and Haley's son, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Oh, I was just over talking to your mom. And she said you were here with your dad."

"Oh. Great. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably think I'm crazy rambling here. I'm Brooke Davis. I'm a friend of your mom and dad's."

"Oh. From high school?"

"Yeah. Anyway,do you know where your father is?"

"No idea. I'm waiting for him. I mean he was here a few minutes ago. But now he disappeared somewhere. But he should know i'm not leaving until he goes and talks to my mom."

"What do want him to talk to your mom about?"

"How he truely feels."

"And hows that?"

"He's still in love with her."

"Yes! Oh my god. That's exactly what I came to talk to him about."

"Really? Why's that?"

" Because the world is such a lesser place without Naley. And if they both feel the same way... then maybe we could have that again."

"Naley?"

"Yeah. That's what we called them in high school."

"Oh. Cute. I guess. But he's not gonna budge. I'm trying so hard."

"Well, what do you say if we both work together. Then maybe we can convince them to come together."

"Really? You'd help me?"

"Yeah. What do say we go down to the rivercourt and try to figure this out?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Let's go."

Nathan Jr. and Brooke left Nathan's office and headed out of the locker room. Just then they ran into Nathan.

"Nathan?Brooke? Where are you going?"

"No where." They both said in unison.

"What are you to up to?"

"Nothing,Nathan. All i'm doing is going to...get to know your son. I'm just giving him a ride home. That's all."

"I don't know. You two look suspicious. I'm on to you Davis."

"What? Have I ever done anything bad?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Maybe once or twice. But i'm just giving Nathan a ride home. Talk to you later, Nate."

"Bye Dad." Nathan yelled to his father

"Bye Nathan." Nathan yelled back to his son.

Nathan stood in his office. Thinking about those two. And what they could be up to. And both of them together...god they could be cooking up something really bad. But his thoughts got distracted by the thoughts of Haley. Should he listen to his son and tell her how he feels? But what if Nathan just told him that Haley still had feelings for him? He knew what he had to do. He had to go and tell her. No matter what. He loved her more than anything. And nothing was ever gonna change that. He grabbed his keys and headed to his car. As he drove to Haley's he ran this over and over in his head. When he got to her house he walked up to the front door nervously and rang the door bell. When the door opened it revealed Haley.

"Nathan? Hey, what's up? May I ask where my son is?"

"He left with Brooke. I don't know. Their up to something."

"Oh. Okay. Then what's going on?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. Um...come on in."

Haley led Nathan out to the deck because her daughter was home and whatever he needed to say looked important so he didn't want her to be listening.

" So, Nate...what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well..."

-------

Nathan Jr. and Brooke pulled up in front of the house. They got out and walked inside.

" I'm telling you, Nathan, it will work. It did the first time."

" Are you sure? Because-- Oh my god, Brooke. Look, their talking outside. Maybe we don't need to do anything at all. Yes, dad. Please tell me you listened to me."

" Nathan, what do you say we go upstairs so they don't see us."

"Okay. Good plan."

--------

Outside Haley and Nathan were standing there very uncomfortable until Nathan finally spoke.

" Haley...Ever since you left. I mean...when I really knew you weren't coming back. I just got this feeling like deep inside me. Like maybe someday everthing would be okay again. Even if at that time it wasn't. But then 10 years pass and nothing changes. I still have that feeling in the pit of my stomach. That feeling that maybe you'd come back. And now 16 years later...here you are."

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

" You do?"

" Yeah. I mean...all those years ago... I thought about coming back. And thought okay...everything could be okay again. Everything could go back to normal. And you have no idea how many times I packed the kids up and headed to that airport. And saw the flight to Tree Hill. But...then I hit a wall. That maybe...you were still angry...and hurt. So I never did. But you have to know Nathan...I wanted to like a million times over the past 16 years."

" Then why didn't you? I mean...I swear if I knew where you were I would have gotten on a plane and came to see you."

" Really?"

"Yeah." Nathan said as he came closer to Haley. They were inches apart and Nathan finally said what he'd been wanting to say. " I mean...I love you,Haley."

Haley stood there just staring at him. Not sure of what to say. She knew what she wanted to say. But that would change everything. This was way to fast. I mean...she felt like she just got there. And now she and Nathan were just going to pick up where they left off 16 years ago. Actually that sounded pretty great to Haley. She Stood there staring at Nathan. Admiring how amazing he looked. Unable to say anything. Just this moment made her want to tell him the absolute truth about everything.

"Nathan..." Haley started


	17. That void in your heart

Chapter: 16- That void in your heart

Haley just kept staring straight ahead. She really wished she could've just disappeared at that moment. Just to think about things. Just for a second.

"Nathan…this…is…a little… much. Don't you think? I mean I just came back and you're telling me that you love me. I…don't know. This is too fast for me."

"Haley, listen. I probably would have just kept that inside for a long time. But…"

"Then why didn't you? I mean….at least until we finally get used to…whatever this is with out kids."

"I did it because…Nate said you still loved me. Damn. Wasn't supposed to tell you that part. Forgot. Stupid. Nathan." Nathan said to himself

Haley just stared at him blankly. Then finally spoke.

"He told you that?"

"Yeah. He did."

"Look, Nathan. How about we go do something tonight? Then I can really see what's going on. And how I feel about you. Okay?"

"Sure. Seven sound good?"

"It's fine."

"Okay. Then I'll pick you up at seven. See you." Nathan walked down the steps and out of the back door.

Haley stood there. Still confused. Yet happy. About what just happened with Nathan. Why would her son tell him that? She headed inside and there was a million thoughts running through her mind. She had to see what her son had told him first. Nathan was sitting in his room talking to Brooke when all of a sudden he heard his mother scream.

"NATHAN!" Haley screamed for her son

"That didn't sound good." Nathan said as he got up off his bed and went to see what his mother wanted.

"Hey, Nate. Good luck." Brooke said as he left.

"Thanks Brooke."

When Nathan got downstairs he saw his mother. And by the look on her face. She meant business.

"Hey. What's up, mom?"

"What did you say to your father this afternoon?"

"I don't know. I said a lot to him. You know, it's really hard to keep track of exactly what I said."

"Well, remember. Now. Nathan. Did you tell him I love him? Or is he just messing with me? Huh?"

"Mom, listen."

"Tell me the truth, Nathan"

"Fine. I may have accidentally said something."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because he wouldn't listen to me any other way. He wanted to but was scared to. For so long. So I guess…I just tried to push him a little."

"He wanted to what?"

"Tell you how he feels. And maybe he never wanted to say it out loud; I know that's the truth, even though he tried to deny it. So I'm sorry, mom. I just wanted to help you. And I wanted to help him. And maybe myself a little bit."

"How would it be helping you?"

"By knowing your happy. By knowing you were like you were in high school. All day I hear about the "Naley" stories. Or whatever Brooke called it. And some teachers even told me things about you two. That you used to have. And the way the described it…it sounded great. Like something that's out there. But no one ever gets. Something that's so rare. I just want you to be happy again, mom."

"Yeah. I was happy. And I am now too. I mean in a different way. But I still am."

"Maybe so. But you know there's that void in your heart where dad used to be. And until you tell him how you feel, that's never gonna go away. And I think you know that. Did he tell you he loved you?"

"Yeah. He did."

"And did you tell him the truth?"

"No. I didn't."

"Why not, mom? You know the truth. Now he deserves that. And you do too."

"Thank you, Nathan. I think I might."

"When?"

"Tonight. I'm going out with him for a little while."

"Really? Thank you, mom."

"Well, I wasn't doing it for you but now I am. Thanks, Nate. Now go do your homework I'll be back later. Be good. No climbing out your window. In girls windows. Parties. Nothing like that please."

"I've never climbed in girls windows before."

"I know but you've got the genes of the one that used to."

"Dad did that?"

"All the time. He had his own apartment. But his best friend would have all these parties there and he didn't want anything to do with them so he used to come to my house all the time. I would always hear like this rapping at the window. Grandma and grandpa were happy when that finally stopped."

"When did it stop?"

"When we got married and I moved out."

"Didn't they move to?"

"Yeah. Right after that they did. Okay, now go upstairs."

"Okay. I love you, mom. Good luck."

"Thanks, Nate."

It was 6:45 pm and she was getting ready to go out with Nathan. She had a black to your knee skirt and a white strapless top with a nice pair of black sandals to match. Her hair was down and straight. Straight like she used to wear it when her and Nathan first started going out. She hadn't worn it like that in so long. Just then she heard the door bell ring. She headed downstairs and opened the door. It revealed Nathan. In a nice pair of Dockers and a long sleeve black dress shirt. He looked great. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then were brought pack into reality.

"Wow, Haley. You look great. Love the hair back to how it was when I first met you. That's how you wore it when we went out for the first time. Not that it wasn't beautiful the other way too. Cause it was." he was just rambling nervously.

"Wow. Impressive. You remember something that long ago."

"Of course. That's something I'll never forget."

"Well, you look pretty good yourself."

"Thanks. So you ready."

"Yeah. Just hold on one second." she went over to the stairs and yelled." NATHAN! HOLLY! I'M GOING ! BE GOOD. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING I'LL BE ON MY CELL."

"Don't worry mom I'll take care of Mr. Trouble here." Holly told her mother.

"That's not nice. Maybe I need to take care of you. Little sis." Nathan said to his sister.

"Fine. Take care of each other. Just be good. I'll see you guys later. Bye."

"Bye Nathan…..Holly. Nice to see you again." Nathan said to his son and daughter.

"Yeah. You too." Holly managed to say back.

Nathan smiled at her and led Haley out to his car.

"So Nathan, where are we going exactly?"

"Oh, you'll see. It's a surprise."

"But I hate surprises."

"I know. That's half the fun. But I promise you. You won't be disappointed."

Nathan opened the door and Haley got in his car and they drove down the street. Laughing at each others jokes and loving each others presence. Just like old times. This was definitely going to be an interesting, run, and memorable night.


	18. I have to say what's in my heart

Chapter 18: I Have to say what's in my heart

Nathan pulled over on the side of the road and then reached into the back of his car for something.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley asked curiously

"Yes! Found it!"

"What?"

"This." Nathan said as he placed a blindfold over Haley's eyes.

"Why did you just blindfold me, Nathan?"

"So, you won't see where were going."

"This is a bit strange. But okay."

"Don't worry. you won't regret this."

"You scare me."

"Great. Then I know i'm doing my job right."

They both laughed as they now pulled back on the road.

---------

Back at the House

Nathan was sitting at his computer in his room when Holly came by.

"Hey, Nate"

"Hey, Hol. What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Come on,Holly. I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"You don't know me."

"Yes I do. We're twins. I know when things are wrong with you. Now tell me the truth."

"Okay. Fine. I'm scared."

"About what?"

"Mom."

"Why?"

"I'm scared of her with...him."

"Who? Dad?"

"Yes. And stop calling him that."

"Why? He's our father, Holly. That kinda gives me the right to call him dad"

"He's not our dad. He hasn't been for sixteen years. So I don't know why you and mom think he can be now."

"Because he deserves that chance. He would've been here in our lives if mom would have allowed him. But she didn't. So now you need to stop acting like he's this random stranger and start showing him some respect. He's a really good guy." Nathan sat there for a few minutes and Holly didn't say anything. She had a very serious look. Kinda between angry and tears.

"Holly? What's with you?"

"I'm scared she'll fall in love with him again. And i'm not saying it's a bad thing. I mean every time I see her talking to him she seems so--"

"Happy?"

" Yeah. And if he makes her feel that way then I guess there's nothing I can do. But I just--don't want anything to change. I like our lives now."

"I know. But the truth is...she does love him. Now. And they may want to be together. And Holly, sometimes change is a good thing. At least in this case it is. I haven't seen her as happy as she's been since we've moved here my entire life. And that's how long she's been away from dad. And when I talked to their friend Brooke, that's how she used to be. So, I guess you'll have to get used to it. You wanna see mom happy, right?"

"I guess so. Yeah." Holly said then got off her brother's bed and headed out the door.

"And, Holly, give dad a chance. He's a great person. Just try to get to know him. Please. Do it for mom."

" I'll try."

------------

Nathan and Haley are walking and Nathan just takes off her blind fold.

"Surprise."

"Oh my god."

"You remember this place."

" Of course. This is the place you were a jerk the first time we went out."

"Okay. I was kinda hoping you didn't remember that part."

"Sorry."

They sat down and ordered. They talked for a while and then went for a nice walk down by the river. They were just joking around and then stopped when they saw something very familar.

"So now this is one place I'll never forget." Nathan said as he took a seat at the table that she first tutored him sixteen years ago.

"Oh no. This is one memorable spot. You were late. And trying to work your charm on me."

"Right. But you didn't buy it. You were serious."

"You were messing with my best friend."

"Well, you know, that's what brother's do."

"Yeah. Close brother's. But you hated each other."

"Yeah. Then. But now we act like that. Were close. Well at least we never were like we used to be again."

"That was a really bad time. But that morning I saw something deeper in you. I saw past everything you were said to be. You were the Jock. The tough guy. But when I really got to know you. I realized you were lost and maybe a little lonely too."

"Yeah. I was. But after I got to know you. All that disappeared. Then I knew something I never thought I would. Someone knew the real me. And...that's all I really needed."

"It's hard when people don't see the real you. And I think one great thing was that...you finally let that out. Let someone discover that part of you."

"Yeah. I was just always afraid to before that. I was known as certain things. Popular. Star Basketball player. And as every girl at Tree Hill ever said to me---Hot. But you saw past all of that stuff. And I'm glad you did."

Haley smiled at him and then decided to tell him what she'd wanted to all night.

"Nathan. You know, earlier when you said you loved me?"

" Yeah. Why?"

"I was scared...of you...and the way that you make me feel but...I guess I never thought that if I ever saw you again you'd still be here in this place, feeling the same way you did before I left. And I guess...I paniced."

"What? Why?"

"Because...you scare me. Your this great guy. And you could've been anything in this life. Yet you waited for me. You waited for me back then. And you waited for me now. And that's something i never thought i'd see again. But yet here you are. Saying all this to me again. Look earlier...I wasn't truthful with myself. And...I guess I have to live up to it now. And say what's in my heart."

"And what's that?"

"I love you, Nathan. I wanna be with you again." Haley said and then closed her eyes while she waited for Nathan's reply.


	19. Stay in this moment

Chapter 23: Stay in this moment

Nathan stood there staring back at Haley with a grin on his face trying to think of what to say.

"Do you really mean that? You want to be together? For real?" Nathan asked Haley very happily,

"Yeah, I do. Nathan, ever since I left...all those years ago...I've always had this...like...emptiness in my heart. And over the years I tried to ignore it...and try and make myself think it wasn't because of you. I figured you would've moved on. So, I never dug deep to realize the truth. And I guess I never really let my heart go back there. Till Now. When Nathan started to question me about you...and our life we used to have. I thought back...and knew everything was perfect then. That's the only time in my life I've been happy. With you. I love you, Nate. And I've never stopped. And I don't think I ever will." Haley finished now tears running down her face as she finished.

" Me neither, Hales. Were meant to be together. I never doubted that. I love you, Haley James. And I will forever. Let's be together. I need you in my life. You are my life. I'm incomplete without you. Let's do it." Nathan replied seriously then walked up closer to her and leaned in and kissed her gently.

They both just wanted to stay in that moment. Cause for a moment they were back where they left off sixteen years ago. And at that moment nothing could change that.

"It's 'Scott' by the way."

"What?"

"I'm still Haley Scott. You called me Haley James."

"Oh...I just didn't know if you still..."

"No, I do. Why not?"

"I don't know. I just figured you wouldn't. But I'm glad you do still use it."

"So...where do we go from here?"

"I don't know what do you think?"

"Well..."

---------

Back at Haley's House

Nathan and Holly were sitting in the living room waiting for their mom to come home, when the door bell rang. Nathan got up and answered it.

" Hey, your mom get back yet?" Brooke asked as she walked through the door. With Lucas next to her.

" No. Not yet. Hey, Uncle Luke."

" Hey,Nate. So...you think it's working out with your mom and dad?"

" I hope so. Hey, Uncle Luke, this is my sister, Holly."

" Nice to meet you Holly. I'm your dad's brother."

"Oh." was all she said.

" And your mom's best friend."

" Wait, your best friend married your brother?"

"Yeah. Kind of strange, right?"

"Yeah."

" It was at first. But I think it was for the best."

" Luke, you just didn't like it cause you hated Nathan. And Haley trusted him." Brooke said to Lucas stating the facts.

"Yeah, so. He was a bad person. You know he used her as a way to get to me."

" No he didn't. He changed."

" He only changed because of her."

" Okay. Maybe so. But that doesn't change the fact that he did. He's a good person now. And he hasn't changed since then."

" Okay. Fine, Brooke. You win. Besides, I like the man he is now. He's a great guy. And a good father. Right Nathan?"

" The best."

" What about you Holly? You like, Nate?"

" Never really talked to him?"

" Why?"

" She's protective of mom. And she doesn't like that he hasn't been a part of our lives for so many years."

" Oh. Holly, you really should get to know him. He's great."

" I'm gonna try. For mom. Right,Nathan?"

" Exactly. But I love hangin with him."

"You should, Nathan. You're like exactly like him. You two look so much alike. It's scary."

" That's what a lot of people keep saying."

" Well, it's the truth."

" Well, Nathan. Holly. I think were gonna take off. I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow to see how it went. Good night." Brooke chimed in.

" Good night." They all said to each other.

-------

On the market street docks

Nathan and Haley walked down the beautifully lit docks while holding hands. Together they resulted to be happy. Now. With this whole new life that's started. For both of them.They walked for a while...then Nathan stopped...and looked into Haley's eyes.

"Hales, this whole thing is a bit strange right now. But I love you. And I love your---our kids to death. So, what do say? We make this for real."

" Like what?"

" Like...you wanna move in together?" Nathan asked and waited for Haley to respond, But was scared by a really shocked look that was on her face.


	20. One Month

Chapter 20: One Month

Haley just stood there staring back at Nathan. In utter shock. Did he just say he wanted to move in together?

" Did you just say you wanted to move in together?" Haley said

" Yeah. Kinda. I mean, come on, Hales. It could work. It could make this stronger. Us stronger."

" Nathan. Were back together for like an hour and you want to move in together already! That's insane!"

" Why Haley? Why is it so crazy? Cause I want this to be something real? Or cause your too scared?"

" All of it, Nathan. Look, I love you. And I want this work. I really do. And if I didn't have Nate and Holly... I probably would've said yes in like a second. But...It's really hard with them. And...well maybe Nathan would love that idea. I know he would. But...Holly has said about two words to you...and until she gets to know you. And is okay with everything. Then I just can't. I'm sorry, Nathan."

" Me too."

Haley turns to walk the other way home when Nathan speaks.

" Haley. If I promise to get to know Holly for the next month. Like I've taken the last month to know Nathan. Then...will you at least think about it? One month."

" You mean, if you can get your daughter to like you?"

" Yeah."

" If you can get Holly to like you almost as much as Nathan does. Then yeah. I might just agree to this. But if you can't...then we just have to stay the way we are. Okay?"

" Fine. Thank you, Haley. You want me to take you home now. It's late. Come on."

Haley walks back over to Nathan and they hold hands while they walk to Nathan's car.

In front of Haley's house

" So, I had a great time tonight, Nathan. A night I never thought I would get back again. Thank you."

" Yeah, me too, Hales. Never thought you would go out with me again."

" Yeah. Right. Your so full of it Nathan Scott."

" Am not."

" Okay. Sure. So, are you gonna start with Holly tomorrow?"

" I guess so. How should I start?"

" I'm not sure. Okay, here's what we can do, you can come to my house tomorrow while I take Nathan somewhere. I'll call you when were gone. And you can go and talk and do what ever with Holly. Okay?"

" Okay. You've got great ideas, Haley James- Scott."

" I know. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

" Yeah. Tomorrow."

As Haley is about to get out of the car Nathan grabs her arm and pulls her back in. He crashes his lips against hers. And Haley deepens the kiss. Then they pull apart slowly.

" Good night, Haley. I love you."

" I love you too. Good Night, Nate."

Haley says and gets out of the car and walks toward her house. Smiling at her thoughts of Nathan. Nathan drives away after he sees she gets inside. He smiles at Haley. He just feels like he did all those years ago. It was great.

When Haley got inside she didn't hear anyone so she assumed that Nathan and Holly were sleeping. She walked toward the kitchen to get a drink and turned on the light only to see her son sitting there.

" Oh. God, Nathan. You just took 10 years off my wife."

" Well, where have you been,Mom. It is after 1 in the morning. I finally had to send my little sister to bed." Nathan said trying to sound just like her and all responsible.

" Haha, Nate. I was just down at the docks with your father. It's okay."

" I know. So how did it go anyway?"

" Fine. But tomorrow you and me are gonna hang out, Okay, I think you and I need to talk and stuff. We really haven't had the chance since your dad came into the picture. Okay?"

" But mom, I was going to play ball with dad and Uncle Luke tomorrow."

" Well, you can do that another time. You've hung out with him everyday for weeks. It's my turn now."

" Fine. But what about Holly?"

" Well, your dad wants to get to know her. So, I'm gonna let them hang out tomorrow."

" You do know Holly hates him?"

" That's why they're gonna get to know one another. It's time she does."

" Okay. Good night, Mom. Love you."

" Love you too, Nate. Good night." Haley said to her son while hugging him.

----------

The next day- Saturday afternoon

Nathan and Haley told Holly they were going shopping for some basketball stuff and knew she wouldn't want to tag along. As soon as Haley and Nathan left Haley took out her cell phone.

" Hey, Nathan. We just left you can head over now. If there are any problems you can call me, Okay?"

" Haley, I think I can take care of my own kid."

" I know. I know Nathan, your right. I'm just nervous about this I guess."

" Don't be Hales. Everything will be fine. Don't worry. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

" You too. Okay. Bye."

" Bye."

--------

Haley's House

Nathan pulled up to the house took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He rang the door bell and waited. Holly was in her room talking to a new friend online. When she heard the door bell. A bit annoyed about it but ended the conversation and walked downstairs to answer it. She open the door and was surprised to see none other than her father, Nathan Scott.

" Sorry, my mom and brother aren't home." Holly said to her father as nicely as she could.

" I know." Nathan said back to his daughter.

" Then...why are you here?"

" I'm here to see you. Your mom and I talked and thought it would be a good idea if you and I hung out for the day. So what do you say? You wanna do something?" Nathan asks as he walks through the front door closing it behind him.

" Me? Why?"

" Because I haven't gotten a chance to get to know you. I've been busy with your brother. With basketball and boy can that boy talk. Now it's your turn."

" Was this my mom's idea? Cause I am gonna kill her."

" First retract the claws. Second, It was my idea. I just wanna know my daughter. Please, Holly."

" Fine. Just give me five minutes."

" Okay. Cool."

Holly tells him and runs upstairs. She is a bit annoyed cause she really didn't feel like doing anything today. Especially with her father. But she was going to do it for her mom. Cause she wanted her mom to be happy. She walked downstairs a few minutes later. Nathan leads her out to his car and they start to drive.

" So what do you wanna do, Holly?"

" I don't know."

" Okay, fine. Well, what do you like to do?" Holly just shrugged. " Well, do you like to shop? You hungry? We could go to Karen's and then go down by the market street docks and look in some stores if you want."

" Okay. That sounds...fine."

Just then Nathan pulled up to Karen's cafe and they both get out. When they walk in Karen is standing at the counter. She sees Nathan walk in and walks around to go see him.

" Hey, Nathan. I haven't seen you in here in a while." Karen says while she hugs him

" Yeah, I know, Karen. I've just been dealing with...alot lately."

" Oh, okay. And who's this beautiful young lady?"

" Um...Karen this is...my daughter, Holly."

" Your daughter? You have a daughter? Since when, Nathan?"

" Since...my wife came back."

" Haley's back? You mean...this is..." Nathan nods as she continues." Wow... hi it's nice to meet you Holly. Your mom, used to hang out with my son all the time."

" Your son's Lucas then, right?"

" Yeah. You meet him?"

" Yeah. A couple times. Actually came over with his girlfriend last night."

" Oh, Brooke."

" Yeah."

" Well, it's great to meet you. Surprised Luke never said anything. But good to meet you. So, where's your mom?"

" Uh...she's out with my brother for the day. Basketball junk."

" You have a brother. Older or younger?"

" Older I guess. He's my twin."

" Wow. Nathan two kids huh? That's sure a surprise."

" More than you could know, Karen."

" So, what's your son's name?"

" Nathan."

" Nathan? Really? Wow. That's surprising. When Haley was younger she used to get so annoyed when people named their kids after the fathers. She used to say " are you really that stupid you can't think of another name". But I guess she had a change of heart when she left."

" Yeah. I guess so."

" So, anyway can I get you guys anything?"

Nathan and Holly sat down at the counter and ordered. Karen kept coming over and talking to them and they talked as well. She told her father about her interests and how she always did secretly likes to play basketball. But never told her mother. When they were finished they left and walked down by the river. They went and got some ice cream and went into some stores to look at the weird Tree Hill merchandise. They bought a few magnets and a t-shirt each. They walked down and looked across at the beautiful river with the memorial bridge in the distance. Then they got back in Nathan's car and drove across the river to the rivercourt. Nathan promised Holly he wouldn't tell her mother about the basketball but if she wanted to play a little she could. Without anyone else knowing. They went down there and played a little one on one. Holly had so much fun. She hadn't played since she did with her friends back in California. Nathan was quite surprised by how good his daughter was. But...after all...she was a Scott. After they finished a great game they headed back over to Haley's house. They walked in and saw Nathan sitting on the couch.

" Hey, Nate. Where's mom?" Holly asked her brother

" She's...at the hospital." Nathan replied quietly

" What? What happened? Is she okay?" Nathan asked his son very quickly.

" Yeah. She's fine."

" Then what's up, Nathan?"

" Dad, there's been an accident?"

Nathan stood there just waiting for his son to say who it was and what exactly happened. He was really scared. Cause if Haley was at the hospital then it must have been someone she really cared about. And that means he did too.


	21. It's Time

Chapter 21: It's Time

Nathan continued to stare at his son waiting for a response.

" Nathan? What happened? Just tell me. Please." Nathan begged his son.

" Dad...look...I think I should just take you there."

" No. Nathan. Now. Tell me."

" Okay. There was an accident with...Uncle Lucas...and your dad."

" What happened exactly?"

"I don't know. All I know is your mom called Haley and she left. So...you should go."

" What about you two?" Nathan asked looking at his son and daughter

" I think were old enough to take care of ourselves. Just go...Dad." Holly told her father

When Nathan heard his daughter say ' Dad ' he couldn't help put smile. Then he walked out the front door.

---------

At the Hospital

Haley was sitting in the waiting room. She was so worried. Tears just came flowing down her face. She couldn't deal with her best friend lying in that hospital bed. Just as Haley was about to get up Nathan walked off the elevator. Haley ran up to him and hugged him.

" What happened, Haley? Are Lucas and Dan,okay?"

" I don't know they won't tell me much. All I know is they were talking by Karen's and were crossing the street and...the car didn't even see them. I'm sorry." Haley told Nathan

" It's okay. It's not you fault."

" No. But it's your dad and your brother. How much worse could it be then those two people in your life?"

" It could've been you. Or Nathan. Or Holly. I'm just greatful it wasn't."

Just then a doctor walked out.

" Um...I'm looking for the family of a...Dan Scott." The Doctor asked.

" Um...yeah. I'm his son."

" Nathan?"

" Yes."

" Okay. Can you follow me please?"

" Sure. Come on, Hales. I need you."

" Are you sure?" Haley asked.

" Yeah. I'm positive."

Haley smiled and Nathan grabbed her hand and they followed the doctor down the hallway. They walked into a very nicely decorated office.

" Okay, so Dan has slipped into a coma due to the impact of the accident. He under went surgery a few hours ago. But...it might not have been enough."

" Okay. Thank you, doctor. Hey, do you think he'll make it?"

" I...don't know. The chances don't look too good right now."

" And what about Lucas Scott?"

" Are you related to him as well?"

" Yeah. He's...my brother."

" Oh. Okay. Lucas right now is in a coma but is stable. He should be fine."

" Thank you, doctor."

"No problem."

The doctor leaves the room leaving Nathan and Haley behind.

" I'm so sorry Nathan."

" For what?"

" Your father could die."

" Haley, it's not your fault. What do you say we go back to your house. Make sure Nate and Holly didn't get into too much trouble."

" Good idea. I love you, Nathan."

" I love you too."

Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley then they headed out the door.

-----------

At Haley's House

" Nathan. Holly. I'm home." Haley yelled to her children as she walked through the door.

" Hey, mom. Dad. How's uncle Lucas?" Nathan asked

" I think he's gonna be okay. But your grandpa Dan may not be." Haley told him

" I'm sorry dad." Nathan said

" It's okay, Nate." Nathan reassured his son

Nathan, Haley, Nate, Holly all sat in the living room talking. About an hour later Nathan's cell phone rang

" Hey, Nathan." Deb said a little choked

" Mom. Are you okay?"

" Not really. You should come to the hospital. It's your dad."

" What is it mom? Is he okay?"

" No. He's not doing too well, Nathan. You should just come, okay?"

" Okay, ma. I'll be there soon."

" Okay. Bye. Love you, Nate."

" You too, mom. Bye." Nathan said as he hung up the phone with his mother. He then turned back to Haley and his children.

" So, it looks like my dad's not doing too good. I gotta go to the hospital."

" Do you want us to come?" Haley asked

" No. You guys stay. I'll call you, okay?"

" Okay. good luck, Nate."

Nathan walked out the door and made his way to the hospital. All he thought of was the times he had with his father. Unfortunately he could barely remember any good ones. Only bad. Hurtful ones.

------------

Tree Hill Hospital

Nathan walked off the the elevator and found Deb and Karen sobbing in the waiting room. They noticed Nathan and Deb got up and walked over to him.

" Mom. Is everything okay?"

" No. Nathan. I'm sorry it's not."

" Is he doing that bad?"

" He's...gone, Nathan. He passed on right after I hung up with you."

Nathan just hugged his mother. Unsure quite how to feel.

------

One week later...

At Haley's House

It had been two days since Dan's funeral. Lucas woke up four days earlier and was taking the news of Dan's death a bit harder than Nathan. He wouldn't talk to anyone. While Nathan was just dealing with the news in a his own a weird way.

" Hey, Nate. How you doing?"

" Okay. Just thinking."

" What are you thinking?"

" About my dad. Just thinking of the horrible relationship he had with me and Lucas."

" Yeah, it was pretty bad."

" I don't think I could ever do that. But...I kind of feel like that."

" What do you mean?"

" I've been out of their lives for sixteen years."

" But your in their lives now."

" But i'm afraid that i'm too late."

" But your not. I think it's time."

" Time for what?"

" I think you should do move in here now. It's time. What do you think?"

Nathan stood there unsure of what to say. Should he say yes? Or should he wait longer to get to know her daughter before rushing in. Does Haley just feel bad for him cause of his dad's death and that's why she's asking him now? But he did love her. So he stood there silently.


	22. You gotta do what your heart tells you

Chapter 22: You gotta do what your heart tells you

Nathan still stood there. Just debating what to say back to Haley.

" Hales. I know your trying to help me. But...I kinda feel like...your just saying this because Dan died."

"Nathan..."

" Haley. Just a few days ago I asked you that exact same question. And you turned me down. Now all of a sudden you change your mind. And conveniently right after my father has just died. Haley, I think it's too soon."

" Nate. A few days ago that's what I was saying and you looked at me like I was crazy. What would make you change like that?"

" Nothing. I've just been thinking. And you were right. And plus...I thought we had a deal. One month to get to know Holly. It's been one day."

" I know. By the way...how'd that go?"

" Fine. Just something between us."

" Okay. Great. Then if she likes you. And Nathan...well.. he loves you. And I love you. Then why would you even have to think about that?"

" Because...I've realized in the last few days since my dad died...that I need to be the best person I can be. I never want to be like Dan was. He might have been named worst father ever. And right now...I feel like him. Which I never wanted to feel like. I missed out on sixteen years of my kids lives because I was stubborn and selfish. And so was Dan with Lucas. The exact same way. I got mad at you cause you left and just couldn't understand. And, Haley the truth is...I always did remember that day you came to see me. I remember what you were wearing. Your expressions on your face and the look in your eyes. But...I turned you away. Cause I was scared and a coward. Ever since that day...I always wondered...'did she really have a baby?' ' Is my child out there wondering things about me' ' Did I make the wrong choice that day?' ' Or was she really lying just to get you back?'. I never knew the truth, Haley. And I always felt like a part of me was Dan. That I was just as bad as him. Then...when you came back here all I could think about was how I'd become him. I just don't want to be that person anymore, Haley." Nathan said with tears rolling down his face while his wife pulled him into a hug.

" Nathan...you don't have to be. You are your own person. And I never came and tried to talk to you. But I could've.You didn't make the wrong choice. I did. I did the day I left. And the day I told you I was pregnant. I gave up to soon. And I was wrong the day Nathan and Holly were born. And on their first birthday and on their sixteeth birthday. I should've called you. But you need to know, Nate...you will never be Dan. Cause you know what? You have something Dan never did?"

" What's that?"

" You have a soul. You have a heart inside that chest. And you know how to love. Something he never did. Now...if you don't want to move in here right now, that's fine. But...I love you. And I wanna be with you. But if want to wait then we will. Okay?"

" Okay. Thanks. I just...feel like...if I just move in here then the kids will be unhappy. And I don't want that. And you either. But if you think it wouldn't change anything. Then I will."

" Well...how about I ask our troublesome children and we'll go from there, okay?"

" Yeah...sounds good. So...I'm gonna go see Luke. Try and talk to him. So i'll see you later."

" Yeah...I'll see you later." Haley said as Nathan walked closer to her and leaned down and kissed her gently. Then pulled apart a few seconds later.

" Thanks, Hales. I love you."

" I love you,too."

Nathan then walked out and headed to Luke's.

-----------

Still at Haley's

Haley walked into the living room to find her children just talking nicely.

" Hey guys. How you doing?" Haley asked as she walked into the room.

" Okay. I guess. Just kinda feel so bad." Nathan said back to his mother.

" I know, Nate. And it's okay to feel that way."

" But, Mom...I never even got a chance to know him. I saw him once and Dad just rushed him out and he seemed so..."

" Mean." Holly finished her brother's sentence

" Yeah." Nate said

" To tell you guys the truth...your grandfather...wasn't the nicest person. As long as I've known him. He was either nasty or rotten. But never told your dad once, ' Good Job, Son.' Only ' You could do better then that, Nate' and just push him harder."

" I know. But, Mom. I never even got to say one word. Not even ' Hello'. That's what I feel bad about. And I just don't know how to act around Dad now." Nathan told his mother

" Just act the same, you guys. Your father is dealing with this in probably not the best way. But he is. He's just thinking of the ways he is like Dan. How he has made choices he regrets. But if there's one thing I know about your father is that he never wanted to be like his father. And he just needs some help to make sure he doesn't."

" What can we do, mom?" Holly asked

" Hol, just be nice. Give him a hand. Talk to him. Let him know he's important to you guys. Cause he needs that right now. All he keeps thinking is how he missed out on sixteen years of you lives. Just like Dan did to Uncle Lucas. But...let him be different. Show him he is. What ever that might be."

" Okay, mom. We will. But how can we?" Nathan asked

" Well, I'm not sure, Nathan. But I know in that big heart of yours you'll fine the right words. You too, Holly. You two have as big a heart as your father."

" Okay. We'll do it." Holly replied

" Great. Well, while were on the subject of your dad, then I have a question for you."

" Okay." Nathan said

" What is it?" Holly asked.

" Well, your dad asked this a few weeks back and I wasn't sure how to react. But now with him losing his father and everthing. I think it might be a good idea. To be near people who care about him. But he wanted me to have you guys approve it first. So...how would you feel... if your father moved in her?" Haley asked her kids

Haley sat there waiting for their reply. While she had a feeling her son would love the idea while her daughter would hate it.

-------------

Lucas' House

Lucas came home that day and was still being distant. Not really talking much and just seemed to be staring into space all the time.

Nathan quietly knocked on Lucas' door and then opened it. He assumed that he would be resting in bed so he just decided to walk in.

" Hey, Luke."

" Nathan."

" How you doing? Better. Just thought I'd stop by and see." Lucas didn't say anything. Just stared straight ahead." Lucas. Please talk to me."

" I can't, Nate."

" Why?"

" Cause I resented him all my life and now I can't get that back."

" But...you can just think of it as...he didn't want to be apart of your life...so you got the better end of the deal."

" But I really didn't. I grew up without a father. And now he's dead. And I can't change that."

" No. But...you grew up with Keith. You didn't need Dan. Cause you had him. You didn't miss out on anything. I didn't learn much from him. Except how to shoot a free throw and how to haze my brother. That's all I learned. While you had a father influence I would've killed for. So, Luke...don't feel bad. Just think of it as you knew him. And had a few good times with him. Just remember those. Since I'm trying to remember those parts of my life."

" Yeah. Me too. But I do."

Nathan finally got Lucas to talk and they talked for a while longer.

" So...Nate...how are things with Haley? I mean...are you and her..."

" Yeah. We are."

" That's great."

" Yeah. It is. But...I don't know. I asked her something last week and we decided to wait with it all. But now that Dan died she wants to. And I'm just afraid that, that's the only reason."

"What did you ask her?"

" If she wanted to move in together?" Nathan replied to his brother.

Lucas looked at him shocked. Not sure what to say. This was a surprise to him. Yet his brother and best friend seemed to be unsure of what to do so he would have to give his advice.

" Wow."

" Yeah."

" Well, what did you say when she asked you?"

" I wasn't sure what to say. I was sure it was because Dan died. Cause a few days earlier she said she wanted to wait a month or two. So...how could someone just change like that. So, what do you think I should do, Luke?"

" I don't know, Nate. But I know you. And I know her. And you'll both make the right decision. You just gotta do what you heart tells you to."

Nathan sat there think. He knew Lucas was right. He rarely thought so. But if he dug deep then he could decide what to do and make sure it was the right think to do,


	23. Be a family

Chapter 23: Be a Family

Haley was sitting in her living room just staring at her children. Waiting to hear their answer to her question about their father. Nathan's face suddenly lit up while Holly's expression was unreadable.

" Guys?" Haley asked again

" That sounds great Mom!" Nathan jumped up excitedly

" Yeah. Not a bad idea." Holly added

" Really? You guys are cool with this? Even you Holly?" Haley asked her daughter

" Yeah. Look, I know I've expressed hate towards him in the past. But...when I was hanging out with him the other day...he seemed pretty cool."

" Well, that's great. I guess I'll go call your father."

" Great, mom!" Nathan exclaimed

Haley got up and walked into her kitchen. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Nathan's Cell.

-----

Lucas' House

Nathan is still in Lucas' room. He's sitting in Luke's chair thinking about what his brother just said. He had to listen to what was in his heart. Suddenly he heard his cell phone ring, interupting his thoughts. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Haley. He wasn't sure what he was doing yet about his situation with her, so he just ignored the call and put his phone back in his pocket. His brother looked at him with a questioning look on his face.

" It was Haley." Nathan told Lucas

" Then why'd you ignore it?"

" Cause...I'm not sure what I'm doing yet and I know she probably talked to the kids and wants to talk to me about it. And...I'm not ready yet."

" Well, dude, what is your heart telling you?"

" I don't know, man."

" Well, do you love her?"

" Yeah. Of course I do."

" Then there's your answer."

Nathan just looked at Lucas knowing he was right but he was just...scared.

" Luke, I know. You're right. But...I'm scared."

" Of what, Nate? You have the love of your life back. That's what you've wanted for 16 years. And you finally have it. How can you even have to think about that?"

" Cause...that's just it. I've waited 16 years. And...she left then. What makes you think she wouldn't again?"

" Nate..."

" No, Luke. I'm serious. I mean, these kids only have another year and a half left of high school. Once they go to college and move out. What would make her not want to give music or some other dream another chance. And leave...Tree Hill again. I don't think my heart could take that again."

" Nate, I think Hales has seriously learned from the last time. She wouldn't risk that again."

" But how do you know that, Luke?"

" Well, I don't. But I know her. And she's hurt for 16 years the same way you have. So...just take a chance. And I think you'll be happy. But what do I know?"

Nate sat there staring straight ahead. Knowing he was right. He had to talk to Haley. Tell her what scares him the most.

-----

Haley's House

Haley is still sitting at the kitchen table after not being able to get Nathan. She placed her cell phone down on the table, when she suddenly heard the doorbell ring. She rose from her seat and headed towards the front door. Secretly hoping it was Nathan. She was surprised by who she saw standing there.

" Peyton? Jake? Oh my god. It's so good to see you." Haley said hugging Peyton.

" You too, Hales. I heard you were back and Luke told us where you lived a few weeks back, but then we went out of town and now we just got back so...we decided to stop by." Peyton told her old friend

" Oh Wow! Well, it's a great to see you two. Oh my, and is this Jenny?" Haley said pointing to the now grown girl standing with Jake and Peyton.

" Yeah. This is my little girl. She's a senior now." Jake told Haley

" Wow! Hi, Jenny! I'm Haley. I know your dad from high school. I haven't seen you since you were like 10 months old."

" Well, hi. It's nice to meet you." Jenny said back

" Well, come on in guys."

" Thanks. Hales." Peyton said entering her house

They sat down and began to catch up on their lives. Peyton was telling Haley about her life. When Haley suddenly heard her kids come running down the stairs yelling at each other.

" NATHANl!"

" What Holly?"

" NATE! I'm serious."

" NO! I'm going to find Dad!"

" NATHAN...Stop it. He's at uncle Luke's! Leave it alone!"

" Well, looks like you two had fun!"

" What are you jealous, Nathan?"

" Never. Not Nathan Scott."

" Then why do you care?"

" Cause your just being horrible. All of a sudden you love him. A few weeks ago, you hated him!"

" Well, maybe I had a change of heart!"

Haley heard them screaming as they came down the stairs.

" Excuse, me. For one second."

" NATHAN! HOLLY! STOP NOW!" Haley screamed at the two

" Mom, I'm going to find Dad!"

" No your not, Nathan." Holly yelled at her brother.

" Why? You were gonna!"

" No, I wasn't! Stop being jealous!"

" I'm not jealous!"

" Yes you are! Come here!" Holly yelled at her brother and began to run toward him when Haley grabbed her.

" YOU TWO! STOP NOW! WE HAVE COMPANY! AND YOU ARE GONNA STOP IT AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE GONNA GO AND FIND YOUR FATHER! YOU'RE GONNA COME SAY HI! BE NICE! AND THEN GO TO YOUR ROOM'S AND I WILL NOT HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! AND WHEN YOUR FATHER COMES LATER HE WILL DEAL WITH YOU! GOT IT!" Haley said to her kids in a whispering but angry tone.

The three of them walked back to the living room. Nathan shoved Holly on his way.

" Sorry about that guys. These are my troublesome children!"

" Wow! Hales, you have kids?" Peyton asked her friend confused.

" Yeah! These two are fighters and are very much like..."

" Nathan. There Nathan's, right?"

" Yeah. Peyton, Jake, Jenny, this is Nathan Scott Jr. and Holly Scott."

" Wow! They look just like him. Well, Nathan does. Well, it's great to meet you guys. I'm Peyton!"

" I take it your friends with my mom and dad?" Nathan asked

" Yeah. From high school. Back in high school I even dated your father. Back in his jerk ass days. But yeah, he's great now. You hang out with him alot?"

" Me? Well, yeah. I'm on his basketball team and spend alot of time with him."

" That's great. He's the best player. Used to cheer for him. How about you, Holly?"

" Only once. But that's just cause there's been so much going on lately I mean with everthing with his father and stuff. But, I really haven't since. But hopefully I will again soon."

" Oh, so you met mean old Dan, huh?"

Nathan,Holly,nor Haley said anything. She looked at them with sad looks on their faces. Then Haley realized she must not have heard about Dan.

" What's wrong you guys?"

" You haven't heard about Dan have you, Peyton?"

" No. What happened?"

" Uh, Dan, died a few days ago."

" Oh my god. No way. When?"

" Um...it was...last thursday."

" Wow. So how's Nate and Luke taking it."

" Well, Nate's dealing by just...being himself and acting like it's not bothering him. Even though I know it is. But...Luke...well, he's been so distant. He was involved in the accident that killed Dan. So, he's not talking to anyone. But, Nathan's supposedly over there trying to talk to him."

" Wow! Alot has happened in just two weeks out of town. I hope Uncle Luke and Uncle Nate are okay." Jenny added

" Oh, sweetie, I'm sure the will be." Jake assured his daughter.

" You know what, Haley, I think were gonna go and see how Luke is."

" I think that's a good idea."

" But, Hales we should do something soon."

" Yeah. Sounds great."

After the three of them left Haley turned to her kids and sent them to their rooms for making a scene in front of her friends. Then sat back down for a second when the doorbell rang again. She got back up but was very happy by the person that stood there this time. It was Nathan.

" Hey, Nate. Where you been all day?"

" Oh, just been at Luke's."

" Oh, good. Did you get him to talk?

" Yeah. I did. I think he's gonna be okay."

" Good. Well, Jake and Peyton were just here. They didn't know about any of this. So, they were heading over to Lucas'."

" Oh. That's good. He needs some friends."

" Yeah."

Nathan stepped closer to Haley and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. And then they both pulled apart.

" So, I know you called me earlier. But...I was talking to Luke and...I just was listening and...didn't want to interupt Lucas. So, sorry. Was anything wrong?"

" No. I just...wanted to talk to you about...what we were discussing earlier."

" Oh, right."

" So...let's go in the living room."

Haley took Nathan's hand and led him to the living room. And they sat down on the love seat.

" So, after you left...I talked to Nathan and Holly...about you moving in here."

" And?"

" They love the idea. I don't know what you did to my daughter to make her feel that strongly about you."

" I just have that effect, I guess."

" Yeah, I guess so. So, are gonna do it?"

" You know, Haley, I've spent the whole afternoon with Lucas. And I heard him talk about his feelings towards Dan. And how he never had any memories of him...and now he's gone. And he can't change that. And...I just don't want that to be that way with Nathan and Holly."

" So, is that a yes?"

" Well, I guess it is time I got rid of that apartment."

" You still have that thing, huh?"

" Couldn't get rid of it."

" Why not?"

" Cause...it was our place. And...I always said that...if you ever came back...I wanted you to have your home waiting for you."

" Really?"

" Yeah. But...today...I wasn't so sure about this idea. But...Luke told me to listen to what's in my heart. And I am."

" And what's that?"

" That I wanna be with you. And be here with my children. But..."

" But what, Nate?"

" I guess, I'm just...scared."

" Scared? Of what?"

" You."

" Me?"

" Yeah. I mean, I was here in this place 16 years ago. And...then it all fell apart. And the kids will be graduating next year. So...I guess...I'm scared that there would be no reason for you not to leave again. You could start the music again once their old enough to leave home."

" Nathan. Listen to me. I've learned from my mistake once before. And I wouldn't do it again. Especially with you back in my life. Music is in my past. And it will always be there. But...it's never coming back. Cause...your here. And...a million albums I could ever release could never add up to what your worth. Your what I need, Nathan. You were in my past. And your in my present. But music and everything else isn't. It's gone. So, you need to know...I would never leave you again. And I mean that."

" I know. Thank you, Hales."

" So! You gonna move in here or what?" Nathan asked his father walking in the room

" Yeah, Dad. When you moving in here?" Holly added joining her brother.

" As soon as possible, I guess." Nathan said smiling at his children.

Haley sat there and watched as Nathan hugged his children and admired what had happened in such a short time. They were gonna be a family. And that made her really happy. Even though, she knew there was a lot of drama that would come along with this. She would be happy for the time Being.

_Hi guys! So, I'll try to update soon. I think I'm gonna do a little more of just Naley and exclude the kids a little more. I don't know exactly yet. But expect alot of drama and surprises in their relationship._


	24. Everybody's Changing

**Chapter 24: Everybody's Changing**

It had been three Months since Dan died. Nathan had finally moved into Haley's house and they were very happy. It was the end of June and Nathan Jr. and Holly were packing their stuff and heading to the airport. They were going to Florida to meet Taylor for a few weeks. Nathan just carried down their suitcases and put them in the car.

" Nathan! Holly! Let's Go!" Nathan yelled to his kids.

" One Second!" Holly yelled back at her father.

" Fine! Just Hurry! Nathan!"

" Dad! Chill! I'm coming!" Nathan yelled at his dad

After about 30 more mintutes they finally headed to the airport. Haley had to go help out with a summer program down at her job, so she was unable to drive the kids. She said her good-bye's this morning,though. Nathan instead got the pleasure of driving them. They headed down the street and got on the highway to the airport. After about 10 minutes the car started getting very loud.

" Holly, Stop it!"

" No, I like this CD."

" Well, I don't."

" Too bad!"

" Little girly girl."

" Stop! You Jerk! Your so arrogant!"

" You two Better stop" Nathan warned his kids.

" It's all his fault. Can we send him somewhere else?"

" Oh, real mature, Hol."

" Oh, you are so Dead." Holly told her brother while unbuckleing her seatbelt and pouncing on Nathan.

Nathan then pulled over to the shoulder of the highway.

"Okay. Here's how it's gonna work! You either stop Now! And have a nice vacation! Or...you could continue and come home and spend the rest of the summer with me!" Nathan said in a very angry tone

Nathan got out of the car and walked around to the other side.

" Okay, Now Nathan, Up front. Holly in the very back row. And I don't want to hear you say one more word. You got it!"

" Fine!" Nathan (Jr.) Said and went into the front.

" Hey! Why does he get to sit in the front?" Holly asked her father angry now.

" Because I said so. And that's final. Now get in the back. Now!" Nathan told his daughter.

Holly got back in the car and slamed the car door and then climbed in the very back of the truck. Nathan got in the front and they drove in silence. About a half hour later they arrived at the airport. They would've arrived there sooner but since they had to pull over. When they got there Nathan parked his car after dropping their luggage off at the terminal. He then walked Nathan(JR.) and Holly inside. He stayed with them until they got to the gate and then he had to say good-bye.

" So, you guys have fun with Taylor? Although, that could be a dangerous task."

" True. Bye. Dad." Nathan told his dad while hugging him

" Bye, Nate. Be good. Call if you need anything."

" We will. Bye, Dad." Holly then hugged Nathan.

" You two, be good. No fighting on the plane, please! I still have a reputation out there."

" Okay, fine. Bye." Nathan promised his father.

They began to walk to security.

" I love you, Guys." Nathan told his kids

" Love you too, Dad." They both replied in unison

As soon as Nathan saw that they got through security he headed out of the airport. As he began to drive he was kinda of upset with himself. Like maybe those last few minutes with Nathan and Holly were bad. Cause he yelled at them. Which he never did. That was Haley's job. He was thinking of how things have changed in the last few months. His life went in an entirely different direction then he ever imagined. He couldn't help but miss them. He's spent so much time with them lately. And for once in those few months he was driving in his car alone without one of his kids there running their mouth and changing his radio. But he was cool with that. He couldn't help but see how much Nathan was like him when he was in high school. Which scared him a bit. He was an arrogant bastard. Just like he was. He hoped his son would change soon. Just like he did. He headed down to the rivercourt to play a little basketball since he knew Haley wouldn't be home for a while. When he got there he saw his brother playing. He got out and walked over to Luke.

" Hey, Luke. What's up?"

" Nate? Hey. I thought you were going to the airport."

" I did already. My torture is over for the day."

" That bad?"

" Let's just say there was a little incident of pulling off the highway and having one sit in the front and one in the very back of my truck. Just because of..."

" Your arrogant little son."

" Hey!"

" Sorry."

" No. Your right. He's just like..."

" You were."

" Yeah. That's not very good."

" No. He's an ass. And you were too. Maybe Florida can change him."

" With Taylor?"

" True."

" If anything, it could make him worse."

" Right. Crazy Taylor. Well, hopefully he doesn't get any worse. So, anyway, you wanna play a little one on one, little brother."

" Game on. Your going down."

" Your on, bro."

Nathan and Lucas played and then Nathan headed home. When he got home Haley wasn't home yet. So, he went and took a shower and then went to watch some ESPN before Haley got home. He couldn't wait. Him and Haley had renewed their wedding vows just two months before. They decided to be together for real. They resulted to be happy. And that was the way. They had a beautiful wedding. A much bigger one than their first. It was perfect. He thought about that day as he saw a picture on the wall of him, Haley, Nathan,and Holly on that day. Just then he heard the door open. Then he saw Haley standing in front of her.

" Hey, babe." Nathan said to her as she entered the living

" Hey, Nate."

" You okay? You seem kinda...all over the place."

" No. I'm fine. So, how was your trip to the airport?"

" Well...kinda...bad. Yeah, bad. That's the right word."

" Why? What happened?"

" Oh, we just had a little incident on the highway. You know a little fight. Cause our son was kinda being an ass to his sister."

" Again? He really is your son."

" Funny. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

" Cause it's true."

" Well...maybe so. So, what do you wanna do tonight? Kid-free. This is a great three weeks."

" I know. It is Nathan. But...I kinda told Brooke...I'd go out tonight."

" Oh. That's cool. Maybe I'll go hang with Luke."

" That would be fun. So, I better get ready. Be back."

" Okay."

Haley went upstairs and then called Brooke.

" Hey, tutorgirl."

" Hey...Brooke."

" What's wrong?"

" I need to...talk to you."

" Okay. Go ahead."

" Not here. Nathan's around."

" You okay, Hales."

" Yeah. Can we go out some place?"

" Yeah. Sure."

" Thanks. Since I kinda...already lied to Nathan about doing so."

" Why'd you lie to Nathan?"

" It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

" Okay. Meet me at Karen's at 6."

" Karen's? Is that really the best place? Many people I know there."

" Haley. Chill. I'm just meeting you there. We'll go somewhere else, okay?"

" Thanks, Brooke. I'll see you in an hour."

" Okay. I'll see you then. Bye."

" Bye."

Haley hung up the phone and got ready. At 5:45pm, she went downstairs and saw Nathan still watching some special about basketball.

" Okay, so I'm going."

" Okay, Hales. Have fun. I'll see you later."

" Yeah. And, Nate?"

" Yeah?"

" Please get up and go do something. Instead of watching basketball all night."

" I will. Luke's coming over in a while and we'll figure something more to do."

" Okay. Have a good time. Bye,Nate."

Haley kissed him and walked out the door. When she got to Karen's Cafe she saw Brooke sitting at the counter.

" Hey, Haley." Karen yelled to Haley

" Hey, Karen." She replied." So, Brooke, you ready to go?"

" Yeah. Let's go."

When they got to the restaurant down by the river and were sitting and started to talk, Brooke needed to know what was up with Haley.

" So...Hales...what's going on with you? I mean, your lying to Nathan. Seem...a bit...sketchy. What's up?"

" I...just...am not feeling too well."

" Oh. Well, why don't you go to the doctor?"

" That's what I don't want to do."

" Why?"

" Cause if I do...it may make all this...more true."

" Make what true?"

" Brooke, I think...I'm...Pregnant."

Brooke sat there shocked. Haley just looked down cause she didn't want to look her friend in the face. This wasn't supposed to happen to her again. Her and Nathan were supposed to be happy with their twins. The twins were the only one's she was supposed to have. But now...everything changed. Everybody is gonna be changing because of this. And she was scared. Yet...she couldn't help but smile slightly.


	25. Sharing The Worry

Chapter 25: Sharing the Worry

Brooke sat across from her friend a bit shocked. She never expected Nathan and Haley to have another baby. I mean, she wasn't even married yet. And here her best friends were happily married all over again after 16 years apart. Have two beautiful children. And now...were gonna have another one. It was a very big surprise to Brooke. Haley finally looked up at Brooke.

" Brooke? You okay?" Haley asked her friend

" Yeah. Wow. You're pregnant?" Brooke said a bit too loud.

" Brooke. Shh...people that know Nathan are here. I don't need that out all over town."

" Sorry. Anyway, you are?" Brooke whispered

" I...um...I'm pretty sure."

" Did you go to a doctor?"

" No. Not yet."

" Well, why not? How long have you known?"

" Um...about 2 weeks."

" Two Weeks! You need to go down to the clinic."

" Why Brooke? I already took a test."

" Because...those home things could be wrong. Trust me. I mean, don't you want to know for sure?"

" Well...I guess so."

" Great. Then finish eating and we'll head down."

" Now? Don't you need an appointment at that place?"

" No. They'll take you right away."

" I take it you've been there before."

"Only once. In high school. With...Luke."

" Really?"

" Yes. But...this is about you. So...hurry up so we can go."

" Okay."

Broooke and Haley continued eating and started talking some more. When they finished eating they got in Brooke's car and drove uptown to where the Family Planning Clinic was.

--------------

Meanwhile, Lucas was driving over to Nathan's. He was gonna stop and get some beer for them but decided to wait and see what they were gonna do first. As he was driving he saw Brooke and Haley cross the street. He was about to stop and say 'hi' since he assumed they were just shopping around here. He was about to put down his window when he saw them walk into the clinic. He pulled over into a spot once he saw them go in. He couldn't believe it.

" Brooke!? No. Haley? No." He said aloud to himself

He sat there a few more minutes then he decided he would deal with this later. Then he continued his journey to his brother's. When he got there he parked the car and sat there a few minutes. He was still thinking about what just went on. He wasn't sure if he should ask his brother about this. Cause...maybe this was his problem. Or just wait and see what happened. He finally got out of the car and went and rang his brother's doorbell. Nathan walked from his living room and answered the door.

" Hey, Luke. Come on in."

" Thanks."

They walked into the living room. They sat down and the basketball game Nathan was watching was still on. They talked about it for a few minutes and then it got silent. And Lucas just sat there and looked very worried.

" Hey, Luke? You okay?"

" Yeah, of course. Why?

" You seem...all over the place. You okay, man?"

" I think so. No. No. I'm not."

" Okay. What's up, big brother?"

" I don't know, exactly yet. It's just Brooke...or not. I don't know."

" What do you mean? Just tell me,man."

" I want to. But...it may be your problem...instead of mine. I don't know."

" What could be my problem? What are you talking about?"

" Nate, I have to ask you something."

Nathan just sat there staring at Lucas very seriously. He was worried now. Unsure of what Lucas was talking about.

----------------

At the Clinic

Brooke was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Haley to come back out. She looked around this place she visited back in high school. She had that same feeling she did back then. Only this time she was worrying for her friend. After about 20 more minutes Haley finally came out.

" Haley? What did they say?"

" They'll call in a few hours."

" Yeah. That's what they always say."

She looked over at her friend who was on the verge of tears. When they got outside she stopped and gave Haley a hug.

" It will be okay, buddy." Brooke reassured her friend.

" How can you be so sure, Brooke? I mean, I don't think Nathan and I can handle this, again. I mean, I went through this once. And in the last year so has Nathan. I mean, were almost done with the twins. They'll be graduating next year. And now...we'd be starting all over again."

" Haley, you and Nathan can get through anything. And to be honest...I think this could be good for the both of you."

" Good? Brooke, how could this possibly be good?"

" Cause...Nathan missed out on those first moments with the twins. You know like the first time they cried. The first smile. Their first laugh and their first steps. You know he would've loved to be there. Maybe, this is his second chance. And...yours too."

Haley smiled at Brooke. Thinking about what she had just said and knew she was right.

" Maybe your right."

" You know I am. So, what do you say we go...get some ice cream while we wait for the call. I mean, unless you want to go home."

" No. I don't want Nathan to know till I'm 100 sure."

" Okay, let's go then."

They walked down the street to the ice cream store and walked in.

----------

Back at Nathan's House

Nathan continued to stare at his brother. By the look on Lucas' face he knew this was serious.

" What do you want to ask me, Luke?"

" Um...okay. So, I don't want you to get upset or freak out or get worried. But...I just want to know something."

" Okay. Shoot."

" Okay...do you know...if...Haley's...Pregnant?"

" What!? Haley's Pregnant!?"

" No! I mean I don't know. I was just asking."

" Well, as far as my knowledge is...no. Why would you ask?"

" Because...I kinda...saw Haley and Brooke...going into the Family Planning Clinic, a little while ago."

" Oh god. Wait. How do I know this isn't your problem?"

" Well, you don't. And neither do I. But...I was kinda hoping it was you."

" Thanks, Bro. Real Nice."

" Sorry. It's just...your married. You can handle something like that. I'm not. And I can't."

" What makes you think I could handle another kid?"

" Cause...your doing great with the twins."

" Yeah...but they are almost 17 years old. They're practically grown. Them I can handle. A baby...are you kidding me? "

" Yeah. I guess you're right."

" So, what do we do now?"

" I guess...we wait until they come home. But...hey...maybe neither of them is pregnant. Maybe it was just a false alarm."

" Maybe. But maybe not. I'm scared, Luke."

" Me too, Little Brother. Me too."

Nathan and Lucas just sat there looking very scared. And unsure of what to think...or do. They decided they would just stay and wait for Brooke and Haley to come home and then they would confront them. Instead of going out they decided to stay and play some of Nathan's son's playstation. A little NBA Live. Just like old times.

---------

Down on the Market Street Docks

After Brooke and Haley finished up their ice cream they decided to walk down by the river. They were talking when they were suddenly interupted by the sound of Haley's Cell Phone. It scared both of them.

" It's the doctor. Hello?" Haley said into her phone.

" Mrs. Scott?" The doctor on the other end asked.

" Yes. Uh-huh. Yeah. Okay. Thank you. Good-bye." Haley said and hung up the phone.

" So? What happened?" Brooke Questioned Haley.

" Well...it looks like...I'm Pregnant."

Haley stood there and smiled as she thought of her and Nathan having another baby. This could be good. Very good. Now her and Nathan really got a fresh start. With a new baby and everything. Brooke looked at her friend and smiled then she pulled her into a hug. She was happy for Haley and Nathan. This was a good day.


	26. Stand Up And Be A Good Man

**Chapter 26: Stand Up and Be A Good Man**

Nathan and Lucas continued to sit on the couch waiting for Brooke and Haley. They had been gone for like what seemed like forever.

" Maybe we should call them."

" Chill, Luke. They should be back soon."

" You said that two hours ago."

" I know. Because I wish it were true. They've been gone forever."

" I know. So...What are you gonna do if Hales is pregnant?"

" I don't know."

" You'll get that second chance, I guess."

" What do you mean?"

" Well, I mean, you missed everything the twins did. Like all their'first times'. Like while she was pregnant. When they were born. The first time they smiled. Laughed. If she is...then you'll get to experience that. Something I know you would've wanted to the first time."

Nathan sat there and stared at his brother. Knowing he's right. He'd really enjoy that. Maybe he'd be okay with Haley and him having another baby. Since his kids aren't exactly babies anymore. But all these thoughts of it scared him to death.

" Nate?" Lucas said bring Nathan out of his thoughts

" I know. Okay. I know. You're right."

" You think it would be good?"

" I don't know yet. Maybe."

" I think it would be."

" Really?"

" Yeah. You'd be a great dad...again."

" Thanks, Luke."

----------

Brooke and Haley finally made it to in front of Haley's House. Brooke started to get out when she noticed Haley not even moving to get out. Just sitting there frozen.

" Hales? You coming?"

" I can't do it, Brooke."

" Do what?"

" I can't go tell Nathan."

" Why not?"

" Cause...it's just...gonna change everything. Just like before. I mean, the same thing got in the way of us 17 years ago. And now...again."

" No. 17 years ago, Chris Keller and that tour got in the way of you two. Those twins probably would've brought you guys even closer together if it wasn't for that. And now...you guys are great,right?"

" Yeah. Of Course."

" Then...this will bring you closer than ever."

" I don't know, Brooke. You go tell him."

" What!?"

" Go tell Nathan for me."

" Hales, he's your husband. You have to tell him."

" I can't, Brooke. I'm serious. Please. I just...need to get some air. Please."

" Haley..."

" Brooke..."

" Fine. But you have to come back in like an hour."

" Call me after you tell him."

" Okay, I will."

" Thank you, Brooke. You have no idea how much you are helping me right now."

" What are best friends for?"

Brooke turns toward the house to walk in as Haley pulls away. This was gonna be a tough one. She's never told anyone else's husband that their wife was pregnant. This would be very difficult. Brooke opened the front door to Nathan and Haley's House. From where she just walked in she saw Lucas and Nathan jump up from the living room couches.

" What's with you two? Never saw anyone jump up as fast as you two just did."

" Where's Haley?" Nathan asked concerned

" Um...she...had...to go...to...the store. She'll be back in a while."

" Oh, okay." Nathan said a bit disappointed.

" Where have you been Brooke?" Lucas asked his girlfriend.

" Oh...um...Haley and I were just...having dinner. Ice Cream. You know...girl stuff."

" Yeah. So..." Lucas started but was cut off by Brooke who turned around to face Nathan.

" Nathan...I need to talk to you about something."

-----------

Haley is now walking down on the riverwalk. This was the place she always came to think when she was younger. As she looked out at the water she saw someone come up next to her.

" Haley!"

" Peyton! Hey. What's up?"

" Not much. I haven't seen you in like...a month."

" Yeah, I know. I've just...had some...things going on."

" Oh. Is everything okay?"

" Yeah. I mean, I think so."

" You sure? You seem a little out of it."

" No, it's just...I'm waiting for...Brooke."

" Brooke? She's coming here?"

" No. She's at my house talking to Nathan. And once she does she's gonna call me and I'll go home."

" Why don't you want to go home? And what would Brooke be talking to Nathan about?"

" It's just...something I couldn't tell him. I mean, I could. I was just...scared. So...Brooke's doing it for me."

" What couldn't you tell Nate? He's pretty understanding, Hales."

" Yeah, I know. But...what I needed to say to him I said to him once before and...it didn't end well."

Peyton just stood there staring at Haley.

" Haley, you can tell me."

" You're right. Um...I can't tell Nathan...that...I'm...Pregnant."

Peyton's eyes widened when Haley told her that. She was not expecting that. She was in like complete shock. Yet very happy for them.

-----------

At Nathan's House

Nathan stared at Brooke. What could she want to talk to him about? And by the look on her face it was serious. This should be good.

" What's up, Brooke?"

"Can we sit down, Nate?"

" Yeah. Sure."

They walked into the living room and sat down.

" Okay, Brooke. What's going on?"

" Okay. To tell you right out. It has to do with Haley."

" Haley? Well,then shouldn't you wait for her to come back?"

" No. She specifically sent me here. So...she wouldn't be."

" Does this have to do with today, Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

" What about today?"

" I saw you and Hales downtown by the clinic."

" Oh. That was nothing."

" Brooke, its a family planning clinic. There's only one reason you would be there."

" Look, Lucas..."

" You're pregnant, aren't you?"

" No. No, I'm not. I promise, okay?"

" Then, why were you there?" Nathan asked

" Because...Haley is."

" What?" Nathan asked confused.

" Nathan...Haley's...Pregnant."

Nathan sat there still. Not making a move. Not exactly sure what to do. First of all...why would Brooke be telling him that his wife was pregnant instead of Haley? Was she that scared of him from the last time? Well, he was scared. That was for sure. He was gonna be a father again. And that scared him to death. This was gonna be an interesting night. One he will remember forever. What separates his life from ' Before' to ' After'. When he has to stand up. Be a good man and stop being such a coward. He was gonna be there for Haley this time. But first...he needed to find her. He still sat there staring at Brooke and Lucas...utterly...speechless.


End file.
